My Little Rebel: Ready Or Not
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Adrianne Archer left Sweet Amoris with a broken heart and broken friendships. Now, a year later, she's back for college. Can she forgive those who wronged her in the past? Castiel hated himself for what he had done and vowed to never get involved, but what happens when he sees Adrianne again? Can he fix the mistake he made? Sequel to 'My Little Rebel' a My Candy Love fic
1. Prologue

**My Little Rebel: Ready Or Not**

**Prologue**

College.

The first step into adulthood after leaving the memory filled halls of high school, the drama, prom, graduation…

Yeah, it _really _was the first step for a lot of things.

Castiel dumped the last box full of his stuff into the lounge room, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looked around, seeing all of the cardboard boxes filled with his things, his life from before.

"Are you done yet?" Nathaniel's voice pulled Castiel back into focus as he turned and saw the blonde standing in the doorway, a lasagne tray in his hands.

"Is that Chyna's lasagne?" Castiel asked, eyeing the tray in Nathaniel's hand, his mouth watering at the idea.

Nathaniel grinned. "Freshly made, where do you want it?"

"On the bench for now, I'll deal with it later," Castiel told him before grabbing a knife and opening boxes. "You gonna help me Golden Boy?"

Nathaniel shook his head, watching Castiel kneel on the grey carpet and pulling items out of the box. "I'm heading to the office today."

Castiel stopped and smirked at him. "Playing with the big boys huh? Must be tough."

"Ha ha, very funny," Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "It's strange, being there but it's nice."

"So is marrying into money."

Nathaniel gave him a hard look, one that Castiel hadn't seen in a long time and it thrilled him knowing he could pull it out of the ex-student body president.

"Calm down, you know I'm joking," Castiel defended himself and Nathaniel just shook his head, muttering things under his breath. "Sorry say that again? I think my ears are deaf."

"I said 'I can't believe she said yes' you moron." Nathaniel snapped and Castiel grinned wider. He stood up, abandoning his things and slapping a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Hopefully you'll get laid this way and be a real man," Castiel said in mock sadness, placing a hand over his heart. "Ah, they grow up so fast."

Nathaniel shrugged off Castiel's hand and playfully punched his shoulder, trying to be serious but the small smile on his face kept getting bigger. "Here I thought you'd mature for collage."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, walking back over and pulling out the last of his things from the box. Instead of moving to the next box like he should've, he just stared into the empty cardboard.

Nathaniel saw that Castiel was thinking deeply, and decided to leave him to his thoughts before noticing something he should've seen before. "You went back to your natural hair."

Castiel touched a strand of his hair. "I needed a change."

Nathaniel nodded before leaving, closing the door behind him and cursing silently for not mentioning the secret.

* * *

Castiel was just coming out of the shower, a yellow towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair when Lysander stopped by, clearly surprised by the flat.

"It is a decent place to live," Lysander said before seeing Castiel with a lack of clothing. "You couldn't bring yourself to wear clothes?"

Castiel smirked. "For your information, I just got out of the shower." Castiel pointed out, heading to the kitchen and grabbing some orange juice out of the fridge, drinking from the bottle.

"Where is Demon?" Lysander asked, noticing the Belgian Shepherd's absence.

"Back home," Castiel answered. "My folks are bringing him over tomorrow."

Lysander nodded and continued to give Castiel a pointed look until the black head sighed and disappeared into his room, only to reappear with black pyjama pants and a grey singlet.

"There, happy now?" Castiel snapped and Lysander nodded, ignoring the anger as Castiel grabbed the lasagne dish Nathaniel brought and placed it in the oven, heating it up. "Alright what's going on?"

Lysander frowned. "What do you mean?"

Castiel looked at him and when Lysander didn't react, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Both you and Nath have come over, something's up."

Something was up, that much Castiel could tell but it must be something huge if both Nathaniel _and _Lysander are involved.

Lysander's expression didn't change. "Fine, if neither of you will tell me, I'll ask Chyna."

"Don't bother them," Lysander told him in a stern voice. "You know Chyna can't lie."

Castiel smirked. "I was right, what the hell is up with you two?"

Lysander sighed, seeing no way out of this and deciding to just come out with it. "Adrianne is coming back."

Castiel's heart hammered at her name. Mixed feelings of both anger and excitement coursed through his veins. Before he could say anything, the oven timer went off, allowing a distraction as he thought about the news.

He missed her, he hated himself for what happened with Debrah and that he fucked up on something important to him. On someone important to him.

"Yeah and?" Castiel grunted, pulling out the tray and placing it on the marble chopping board, allowing it to cool down before looking at Lysander's stunned face.

"Nothing, I was under the impression you care for her," Lysander said, clearly surprised by Castiel's lack of emotion towards the brunette. "Castiel is there something on your mind?"

Castiel pointed to the dish in front of him. "Yeah, I'd like to eat my dinner now."

Lysander nodded in understanding and soon left after that, leaving Castiel with a warm plate of lasagne and hot feelings.

Castiel glared out the window, his mind wandering to the last time he saw her, when he fucked it all up.

_Castiel I love you, please believe me!_

_Don't say anything you don't mean. This is all just a high school girl's jealousy and stupidity._

_Why would I lie about my feelings? _

_Ever since I came here I've had them._

_Forget that I exist and don't come around me or anyone I care about anymore._

_I guess you get your wish then._

He didn't realise what she meant then, not until the day after when Lysander informed him that she moved to study aboard. Many things changed that day, many things.

When he noticed Rosalya wearing that feather pendant of Adrianne's, when Demon began to whine at the loss of his friend Nix, when announcements of her books, the movies and worst of all:

She began to haunt his dreams.

Castiel let out a frustrated growl, throwing a fork at the ground in before heading to the bathroom and washing his face with ice cold water, to cool his burning emotions.

He gazed at his reflection, the water droplets on his face. "No more, I'm done with this."

* * *

**Got this done when I was supposed to be studying for my agriculture exam but I honestly wanted to claw my eyes out. Me and studying should never become good friends in the future -_-**

**Anyway, a massive big shout out to RQNisha a.k.a raylenequinn who drew the awesome, fabulous cover for this book. Seriously, this is a fine example of her artistic talents so again go check her out and fangirl to your hearts content.  
**

**Ah yes, we have finally arrived to the long-awaited book, this is going to be so much fun! Next chapter I shall announce the winner and runner-up for the My Little Song competition. It's a close call you guys...just saying...**


	2. Chapter 1 - Return Of The Author

**Chapter One**

**Return Of The Author**

I was humming to myself, a random tune that was stuck in my head as I drove to the hotel, exhausted after the interview with Oprah. It was hard to quickly change my mind back to English, exactly the other way around when I first arrived in Italy a year ago.

_One year huh? _I thought, glancing out the window before turning my attention back to the road. The hotel was in my sights and I pulled over, allowing the busboy to take my car while I headed up to my suite. _I wonder if anything's changed since I left._

As I walked past the front desk, the manager called my name and caught my attention. "Miss Archer! A word please?"

I frowned in confusion, walking over to the desk. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah no," he reassured me, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement from behind his glasses. "A package arrived for you."

I took the parcel from him and instantly knew what it was. I smiled at him and thanked him before heading to the elevator and towards the top floor. As I leaned against the wall, I tore open the seal and began to read the information on the movie for 'Possession', the last book in the 'Witchery' series.

"'There are marked days when you are required on the set in the calendar provided'" I read out loud before flicking to the next page. Five different days were circled over five months. Great.

I sighed as the elevator chimed, announcing the arrival of my floor. I walked out, heading down the hall to my room and unlocking the door before closing it behind me. I dumped the package onto a wooden table and stretched my arms above my head.

_I should start on my next book _I thought, glancing at my laptop that laid across the coffee table in front of the white leather couch. _Is there anything particular?_

The answer came a moment later, with a call from my editor.

My IPhone 5 started to ring, forcing me to snap out of my thoughts and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me," My editor Danielle answered and I smiled to myself. "I've been some research on the latest statistics."

I raised an eyebrow as I played with my car keys as I sat on the couch. "So what are the results?"

"Zombie apocalypse." She answered straight away and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it is," I muttered. "Guess I'm doing some research then huh?"

Danielle hummed in agreement. "That's ideal, yes. I suggest you start with the 'Walking Dead', followed by 'Call Of Duty: Zombies'" she informed me before hanging up. I groaned, zombies…just wonderful.

* * *

After spending most of the afternoon, watching and playing zombie related things, I collapsed onto my bed and called Rosalya who answered.

"Zombies," I said as soon as she picked up. "That's what my next book is about."

I could imagine Rosalya wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Gross, really? Out of all things you pick that?"

"Hey I didn't pick it. My editor did." I defended myself and Rosalya laughed.

"Of course, knowing you it'll be something worth reading." She commented and I smirked.

"Why thank you," I replied in a southern accent, earning another laugh. "So are you all settled in?"

"Ah huh, right down to the very last piece of underwear," she answered. "What about you?"

I sat up on the bed and looked out at the night sky through my window. "I'm still in LA, but I'm leaving tomorrow and heading back to Aunt Abbey's place for a bit to pick up my boys and then heading to my apartment."

Rosalya hummed. "No pets allowed in the hotel huh? Sucks big time."

I had to agree with that.

"Yeah well, two nights away isn't going to exactly kill them. Hey did Nath grow some balls and asked?"

"She called Kim and I right after it happened."

'She' was Chyna Leo, a friend of theirs who came to Sweet Amoris two weeks after I left for Italy. I've never met her face to face, only seen pictures and talked to her over the phone. She's a sweet girl, one who managed to capture Nathaniel's heart. As far as I know, the two of them are living together and Nathaniel told me he was going to ask her to marry him. Good thing she said yes.

"Damn, so much has changed." I murmured, a tightening feeling hitting my chest and I ignored it.

"Of course, we're nineteen now and heading to collage. What else did you expect?" Rosalya asked.

Nothing, nothing to change.

I snorted. "I dunno, maybe Leigh finally asking for _your _hand. I mean, you two have been going out since Adam and Eve."

"Six years is not Adam and Eve," Rosalya pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"That's still a pretty long time, considering our generation."

Rosalya was only too happy to agree with that statement.

I yawned, feeling exhausted. "I'm heading to bed, see you whenever."

"Night Adrianne."

I hung up and rolled onto my side, my head resting against the feather filled pillow and my eyes staring out the window before I closed them.

* * *

Sweet Amoris, the town of sweet love, drama and the occasional peace and quiet every now and then.

As I drove through the streets, my mind kept taking note on the changes its undergone. New houses, some new shops and kids walking to school. As I pulled up on the driveway to Aunt Abbey's house, Nix piss bolted out of the door and jumped up and down excitedly.

I laughed, turning off the engine and getting out of Bumblebee as Nix tackled me to the ground, showering me with licks to the face. "Nix! Off boy!"

Nix complied, leaving one last lick before stepping off as Aunt Abbey laughed from the front door. I shook my head, scratching Nix behind his ear as I walked over and hugged my aunt tightly.

"It's so good to see you again, sweetie," She murmured in my ear before pulling back and making a twirl motion with her finger. "Come on; let me get a good look at you."

I rolled my eyes, complying and doing a slow turn before facing her again. Aunt Abbey had that thoughtful look on her face.

"Your hair's longer, you've gotten taller…" Aunt Abbey snapped her fingers with a smirk on her face, eyeing my chest. "You've gotten bigger breasts."

"Aunt Abbey!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest as she laughed at my embarrassment.

"What? I'm just making observations." She shrugged her shoulders as a cold feeling ran down my spine. I swallowed and tried to not let the panic emotion show on my face as I forced a smile.

"Yes well, if you're done pointing out my cup size I'd like to get going," I said dryly. "Seriously, I need to get to my apartment and finish setting up."

Aunt Abbey rolled her eyes before pulling me into one last hug. "I'm proud of you kiddo, I know your parents are too."

I smiled warmly at that statement, giving Aunt Abbey once last squeeze before stepping back. "I'll see you for Thanksgiving." I promised her before heading back to my car and allowing Tiger and Nix into the vehicle.

Nix sat in the front seat while Tiger napped in the back. Although Tiger didn't seem to care, Nix was excited enough for the both of them. I turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway, waving one last time to Aunt Abbey before driving onto the road.

* * *

Sweet Amoris didn't have a college, a town that small didn't really house one so the nearest college was up the coast. It was only a three-hour drive, five minutes for me to drive through the streets of Ulladulla, the coastal city that held the Deakin University and in the car park for my apartment.

As soon as I opened the door, Nix bolted out of the car, glad to have space to run around while Tiger casually sauntered out of Bumblebee. I smiled and shook my head, locking my car and heading up to my apartment. Aunt Abbey found it, showing me pictures over email during my last semester in Italy. I loved it at first sight. Three bedrooms, a nice kitchen, two bathrooms; one an ensuite and the other the normal one. A balcony and a massive lounge room.

I had struck gold.

I closed the door behind me, seeing my Mom and Aunt Abbey's skills in furnishing the place. I checked out the place, seeing a study set up for me with a massive bookshelf, desk with a lamb, a white couch and a couple of pictures.

I smiled and examined my room, seeing a massive king-sized bed with dark purple and white bed sheets.

"So what do you two think?" I asked, looking down at the boys who sat by my side. Tiger went over to the mini scratching post, shaped in a little grey fluffy castle while Nix sniffed at my bed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, forcing me to dig it out and answer it.

"Hello?" I asked and Rosalya squeal made me wince. "Rosa, I like my ears!"

She giggled. "Sorry, blame Leigh since he tickled me."

I rolled my eyes and left my bedroom, heading to the balcony and leaning against the white railing. "What's up?"

"I was wondering, since you're back in town that you, I, Kim and Chyna head out for some Italian food." She suggested and I smiled to myself, feeling a warm feeling in my chest as I watched people walk past on the street.

"Sure, that'll be great." I told her.

"See you at Apetitos at six then." She replied before hanging up.

* * *

I decided some light blue jeans and a dark purple singlet with a grey knitted cardigan over the top was nice. I tied my hair back into a simple plait while having some white sandals on my feet. Just before I left, I made sure my silver key necklace was on properly.

I found Apetitos, a small Italian restaurant located just on the shore of a beach with a great view of the ocean. I parked Bumblebee before heading inside where I found Rosalya, Kim and a girl with short blue hair. Kim looked up and waved me over. I beamed when Rosalya almost tackled me to the ground, squealing and hugging me tightly.

"Stop! You're making a scene!" I laughed, hugging her back before she pulled away. Kim hugged me next and I turned to the blue haired girl.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Chyna." I grinned and she smiled sweetly, shaking my hand and we all sat down. I ordered the chicken pamagiana while Rosalya did the same and Chyna had spaghetti and meatballs. Kim, being her normal self, tried ordering a cheeseburger but ended up getting a lasagne.

"College tomorrow," Chyna said excitedly. "I can't believe it's happening so fast."

Kim nodded in agreement. "It's gonna be different from on."

"We'll be fine," I reassured them. "It's us remember? If we can survive high school then we'll rock it."

Rosalya grinned, high-fiving me. "They won't know what hit them!"

We all laughed and moved onto more topics, Kim discussing my new book and was thrilled compared to Rosalya who continued to gag at the idea.

Near the end, I glanced out the window, holding onto my key tightly as I breathed in deeply.

_Everything's different now; nothing will ever be the same _I thought.

* * *

**The winner for the 'My Little Song' competition is: Iziz00**

**The runner up: MyMoonMaiden**

**Congrats you two, I'll PM you both soon about the details.**

**Okay, my goal for this book is to beat the 98 reviews the first one had. Think we can do it?**

**Challenge accepted!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Ready Or Not

**Chapter Two:**

**Ready Or Not**

My alarm was seriously pissing me off, why could it not let me and the bed be together?

I groaned, propping myself onto my elbows and reaching over, turning the alarm off and pinching the bridge in between my eyes before looking out the window. The sun began to kiss the horizon, letting out a soft orange glow.

Nix continued to sleep soundly on the right end of my bed while Tiger sat in his little house, his eyes on me.

"Morning." I smiled weakly, rolling over and getting out of bed. I headed to the ensuite and had a shower, allowing the hot water washing all the sleep off of me. I stood there for a while, just thinking about useless things before getting out and drying myself. I decided a simple pair of black cuff jeans and a sky blue V-neck shirt would do.

Nix was awake by the time I walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around my head. He took one look at me before heading out of the room, no doubt running to grab his bowel for breakfast.

I grinned widely when I saw I was right as I walked into the kitchen. I gave him his usual 1 cup of dry food and ½ tin food. As he ate, I made some toast and spread butter on them, waiting for it to melt. Tiger came out later, his breakfast waiting for him next to Nix's.

I made some coffee too, something that I had recently gotten into but it was a chai latte and man was it good. Woke me up a little more too if I might add.

By the time I was done, Nix and Tiger had both camped on the couch while brushed my now slightly dry hair. I checked the time on the microwave and saw I had fifteen minutes to get to my first class.

"I'm going, you two behave." I warned, grabbing the keys from the bench and heading out the door. I locked it behind me, swinging my brown satchel bag over my shoulder and heading to my car. I got in, started the engine and drove to the University.

By the time I arrived, it was packed with students driving in and I luckily found a spot and parked before some white Volvo. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I was smashed against it by a _very _huggable person.

"Adrianne! You're finally here!" Alexy exclaimed, pulling me into his arms and snuggling me to his chest. I laughed and hugged him back, breathing in his fruity scent.

"It's great to see you, Alexy," I beamed and looked over his shoulder and saw Armin standing a few metres away, his hands in his pockets and not on his PSP. "Holy shit, Armin Mendler's hands are free of any game consul."

He rolled his eyes, opening his arms wide enough for my leap and hug. He hugged me tightly, spinning me slightly around while I laughed. "How's my little sister from another mister?"

Alexy pulled a face. "Who the hell says that?" he complained.

"I do, now shut it. You ruined the moment."

"Says the guy who thought it'd be fun to play Guitar Hero at a concert."

I shook my head in disbelief, pulling away and crossing my arms over my chest. "Seriously? Why can't you two get along like normal brothers?"

"We're not normal." Armin pointed out and Alexy nodded in agreement, grinning.

"We have the disease called awesome," Alexy replied as I rolled my eyes. "You won't understand since you don't have it."

I playfully punched his arm as we headed inside. Both Alexy and I were taking English Literature while Armin was studying Design and Tech. We parted ways while Alexy and I headed to our classroom, sitting at the back while the other students filed in. I noticed Violet sitting at the front and a pain went through my chest, along with a hollow feeling in my stomach making me extremely uncomfortable. Alexy noticed this, saw where I was looking and a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered, squeezing my hand. "I'm here."

I nodded, swallowing the acid feeling in my throat and turning my attention to the front. The teacher walked in, a man with tanned skin, short brown hair and a goatee to match it. His accent was Italian, just my luck.

"First off, I want to welcome you all to your first year of college. My name is Professor Auditore and this is English Literature," He announced. "This is usually taken up by those who want writing or some kind of creative arts career."

Both Alexy and I grinned to ourselves, continuing to watch and listen.

Professor Auditore slapped his hands together. "Now, before we start I want to get an idea on how your minds work. I'm going to give you a scenario and I want you to write a song or a ballad on your interpretation."

Someone raised their hand. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I believe if you can write a song, then you can write anything." Professor Auditore answered confidently and turned his back to us, writing something on the black board. Everyone leaned forward to read the white chalked words.

"'_A girl who changes to find love_'" I read under my breath, tilting my head to the side before grabbing my pen and writing furiously.

_I'm the kind of girl who doesn't say a word,_

_Who sits at the curb and waits for the world._

_But I'm about to break out,_

_About to break out,_

_I'm like a crook tonight._

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly,_

_Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey._

_And I'm kinda shy but, you're super fly._

_I could be your kryptonite._

_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick,_

_And hit the gas quick._

_Ready or not,_

_Here I come,_

_Where you at the night is young._

_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you,_

_Ready or not,_

_Here I come,_

_I like your face do you like my song?_

_Just singing it la la la la la la,_

_And I will find you…_

_Ready or not…._

_Ready or not…_

"Time's up!" Professor Auditore declared, clapping his hands together. "Leave your papers on my desk at the end of the lesson."

There were murmurs throughout the whole class as we finally got down to the real work.

* * *

Alexy and I were in deep discussion as we walked outside and found the others sitting on the grass. Chyna was sitting next to Nathaniel, chatting to Kim about something while Nathaniel ate something that Chyna no doubt made.

"How were your first classes?" I asked, sitting down in between the twins and stealing one of Armin's doughnuts. He pulled a face but didn't say anything as I happily munched on the chocolate glazed ring.

"Great, Madam Trelvelt says I have an eye for fashion." Rosalya declared, beaming and Alexy high-fived her.

"Good I guess, it's not much of a difference." Chyna shrugged and Kim smirked at her.

"That's because you know business like the back of Nathaniel's ass." Kim joked, turning both Nathaniel's and Chyna's faces bright red while the rest of us laughed.

"Kim!" Chyna whined while Nathaniel pulled her close and kissed the back of her head. I looked away, not wanting to see it and be reminded of certain things. My eyes found Lysander walking over with someone but before I had time to properly see who, the twins drag me off.

"Hey! What the hell?" I exclaimed as they dragged me to the cafeteria.

"Alexy wanted ice tea." Armin shrugged his shoulders, keeping a hand on my back and guiding me while Alexy walked in front.

"Then why couldn't you take him? Better yet, why not ask?" I growled in frustration but this fell on deaf ears. While Alexy grabbed his stupid ice tea, Rosalya quickly ran in, saying she wanted me to go to the bathroom with her. I politely told her she was a big girl and didn't need me to hold her hand but she insisted and dragged me away.

"I'm starting to think you guys are hiding something." I stated, leaning against the sink with my arms crossed over my chest. Rosalya was in the bathroom stall, doing her little business.

"What makes you say that?" Rosalya asked in a hesitant voice, forcing me to roll my eyes.

"Rosa, I highly doubt you need me to hold your hand so you don't fall in. And Alexy doesn't drink ice tea; he _tried _it but ended up running for a piece of gum after spitting it out." I told her as she flushed and came out, not looking at me in the eye. I narrowed my eyes as she washed her hands and we left the bathroom.

"Alexy told me you wrote an awesome song." Rosalya said and I sighed quietly, knowing she was trying to change the subject.

"It's fine, not anything to declare awesome," I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the time on my phone. I had one more class after lunch and then I was done for the day. My other major was Ancient History, something I enjoyed after learning the Borgia's in Italy.

"I'll see you later." I told her before heading back and grabbing my stuff, not seeing anything out of the ordinary only Lysander sitting with the others. He smiled warmly at me and I smiled back.

"Do you have any more classes?" he asked and I nodded.

"Ancient History," I answered and in the corner of my eye I saw Chyna and Nathaniel exchange a look while Kim let a low whistle. "What?"

"Nothing," Kim shrugged and smirked. "There's a lot of drama in there."

I nodded in agreement, beaming. "Why else do you think I picked it?" I asked as the bell rang and I waved goodbye, heading to the classroom. I sat in the middle row, near the window as other students filed in. I was too busy staring out the window to notice until the teacher walked in, an older woman with her grey hair tied back into a bun.

"Welcome to Ancient History, I am Professor Jones and I'll teach you the wonders of ancient civilisations." She introduced and did a roll call.

"Sabrina Kelly?"

"Here."

"Tyler McCormick?"

"Here."

"Adrianne Archer ?"

I smiled and nodded at her. "Here."

She smiled back before turning her eyes back to the small book in her hand. "Castiel Jones?"

I froze to the spot, the wind knocked out of me as my eyes widened. Instantly, I looked down and tried to hide my look of horror as my blood ran cold. My heart pounded at the anticipation.

"Here."

_That voice…_

I squeezed my eyes shut and ignored the emotions screaming at me. I was an adult now, this wasn't high school anymore. I tried to pay attention, emphasis on the word _tried_.

* * *

By the time I had gotten home, I was mentally exhausted from everything. I dumped my car keys on the bench as Nix came running, his leash in his mouth and I smiled, bending down and rubbing his head.

"You wanna go for a walk?" I asked him, taking the leash out of his mouth and he barked. I chuckled and attached it to his collar before leaving my apartment. As soon as we were out in open air, Nix took control and took the lead, taking us to a park and walking.

While he did this, my mind was full of thoughts. Scattered thoughts, of something that shouldn't matter anymore.

_That's what the look was about, they knew Castiel was taking the same class as me _I shook my head at my own stupidity, how could I not realise this? _I don't think I'm ready to face him properly._

And life has a funny way of making things worse for me, literally.

Nix let out a bark, snapping me out of my thoughts as he ran and his leash fell out of my hands. I groaned, running after him and calling his name.

"Nix! Get back here!" I shouted, running after him as a Belgian Shepherd tackled him to the ground, both dogs very happy to see each other. My eyes widened in recognition at that dog and only one word confirmed my suspicions.

"Demon!"

I froze to the spot as my eyes found brown ones, that mirrored my shock and fear.

_Ready or not?_

Definitely not.

* * *

**Oh Armin, Alexy, Rosalya...nice try on distracting her :P**

**Yes, what you have all been waiting for. Castiel and Adrianne's first meeting (I'm not counting the classroom since she technically didn't see him), what shit will go down now? Hmm?**

**Oh and the song is called Ready Or Not by Bridgit Mendler, the inspiration for the title. To listen to it, go to my tumblr and enjoy the hell out of it :) **


	4. Chapter 3 - Here I Am

**Chapter Three:**

**Here I Am**

I just stared.

My heart going into overdrive at the cold feeling in the back of my spine. No words would come out, not even a gasp.

Castiel studied me, still shocked as his eyes wandered up and down my body. I noticed his hair was black now, and it suited him.

**STOP!**

I snapped out of my daze and took a step back, the shock wearing off and I whistled Nix over. He looked up from his play fight with Demon and ran over, looking extremely pleased with himself. I just grabbed his leash and walked past Castiel without another word, my chest tightening in pain.

"So that's how it is," Castiel said and I stopped in my tracks, my back still to him. "You're not even gonna say anything."

I held back the insults as I stared at the ground. "I thought you didn't want me to come near you. In fact, I recall you saying to forget your existence." I said coldly. I knew I hit a nerve when I heard him tense up, a bitter feeling in my mouth.

"You know I didn't mean that."

I let out a bitter laugh, finding the irony of it all. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

It was silent again before he spoke.

"I should've believed you, but I didn't," Castiel said quietly, regret and guilt thick in his voice. "After all, you were the only person who knew me."

My eyes burned with tears, some of them falling but I refused to look at him, knowing if I did I'd break down and cry. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"I thought I knew you but you proved me wrong," I replied and he sighed angrily. This just pissed me off to the point where I saw red. I spun around, glaring at him as the tears continued to fall. "Fuck you Castiel. I spent an entire _year_ wondering if you had forgotten me!"

"How could I forget you?" Castiel shouted furiously. "I thought about you every day for the past year! Fuck, even Chyna reminded me of you! I was reminded every day about what happened!"

I looked at him in shock. Castiel's hands were clenched into knuckles that were white as a ghost. Both of us were breathing heavily before I shook my head.

"Don't," I choked out. "Don't say shit you don't mean."

It was like a slap to his face. "Why would I lie? What do I gain from lying?"

Everything, my guilt, my feelings that were locked away.

I just glared at him. "What's done is done. You can't make amends for the stuff you fucked up on. Your mistake was choosing the wrong person." I told him in a deadly voice before walking away. As soon as we were far enough, I made Nix run into a full sprint back home. When we were in the door, I locked it and ran into my room, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it, where I cried my heart out once again.

* * *

"Never again." I groaned, wiping my nose with the back of my hand and walking into the ensuite. The first thing that greeted me was my red puffy eyes in the mirror. I turned on the tap and washed my face before drying it with a towel.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I walked out and headed to the kitchen, feeding the boys before grabbing my laptop and sitting on the couch, turning the TV on. The news was on, talking about some new product Zodiac Industries invented.

I turned my laptop on and began typing where I last left off.

_Jade lifted her head up and looked at the forest that was behind them. Something didn't feel right; the hair on her arms began to stand on edge._

"_Go to the tree and stay hidden," she told Daniel and Abbey, who both nodded and ran to where she instructed. Jade slowly crept to the edge, hiding behind a tree and loaded her bow with an arrow at the ready. A sound of a twig snapping and footsteps, way too quick for a zombie came closer._

The sound of my mobile ringing snapped me out of my train of thought as I leaned over and grabbed it, seeing Rosalya's number.

"You are all going to hell," I told her as I answered. "Seriously, you guys could've told me."

Rosalya winced. "So you saw Castiel." She assumed and I snorted.

"More than once." I confirmed.

"How? You should've only seen him in class?" Rosalya asked; her voice full of confusion.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and hugging my knees to my chest. "We ran into each other at the park. He was walking Demon and I was giving Nix a walk." I answered and she winced yet again. My eyes burned again with tears but I refused for them to appear.

"Things didn't go down well huh?" she guessed and I laughed bitterly.

"Something like that. We ended up screaming at each other," I told her quietly, gazing out the window. "Why are you guys trying to protect me?"

"We care about you Adrianne; we just don't want you to get hurt." She answered sincerely and this pissed me off somehow.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself! I can fight my own battles!" I snapped at her and then regretted it instantly. "Rosa I'm sorr—"

"It's fine," she cut me off, not seeming affected by my outburst. "I'd be like that if it were Leigh and I. It _was _almost like that."

That caught my interest as I leaned forward. "I sense a good story coming along."

Rosalya laughed and told me the story of her brilliant revenge plan against Debrah after I left. She had Leigh dress up and pretend to be some kind of mysterious, successful manager. It almost backfired when Debrah was practically humping the poor boy and Rosalya nearly killed her; thankfully Armin was there to hold her back.

When Debrah cut ties with her manager for Leigh, they revealed that it was all fake. To top it all off, when Debrah followed Rosalya to the teacher's lounge to yell at her, Nathaniel 'accidently' left the microphone on. Everyone knew who Debrah really was.

By the end of the story, I was in tears, my stomach hurting from laughing so hard. "Oh god, Leigh in a suit and black sunglasses! I would've payed to see that!"

Rosalya was laughing as well. "I had more fun taking it _off_ afterwards."

"Gross, I did not need that image in my head," I told her and she giggled as I rolled my eyes. "But I have to give you brownie points, that was a genius plan."

Rosalya snorted. "Do you expect anything less from me?" she asked and I laughed, shaking my head. "What are you doing now?"

I sighed tiredly. "I was going to continue writing the chapter I was on but right now I can't be bothered. I just need to be alone for a while."

Rosalya understood at once what I meant. "Alright, I'm always one call away."

"Thanks Rosa." I murmured, hanging up and looking out the window once before getting up and leaving my apartment. I went to the beach and threw my flipflops off, just walking along the edge of the sand near the water. Every once in a while, the water run across my feet. It soothed my body but my mind was still active.

I stopped walking at some point and just stood there, staring out at the ocean just as the sun disappeared off the horizon. A small breeze of wind picked up, running itself through my hair and blowing it slightly in the breeze.

My mind wandered to the time I was at the beach back in Sweet Amoris, discovering both Castiel and Iris were there, Castiel saving me from the boy who hit on me, taking care of me when my cut re-opened.

Without meaning to, my hand when to the pale scar that ran up my hip and began to trace it.

I closed my eyes before shaking my head and walking back to my apartment. Nix and Tiger weren't there by the time I arrived, my guess they both went to bed or something.

I started to get ready for bed, not bothering with wearing anything except a massive grey shirt that read '**I LOVE ROME**' in red letters. Just as I crawled into bed, my phone went off again. I groaned, reaching over and answered it.

"Rosa I'm tired, what the hell is it?" I snapped irritably but was shocked when it turned out to be Nathaniel on the phone.

"Adrianne I need your help. It's Chyna." He said in a panicked voice.

* * *

I sat on the bed while Nathaniel was in the kitchen grabbing some warm milk with a dash of cinnamon and some honey like I instructed him. Chyna was sitting up on the bed, playing with her hands.

"You okay?" I asked her gently and she shook her head, letting out a shaky breath and laughing embarrassingly.

"It felt so real," she murmured. "I _thought _it was real."

I squeezed her hand in reassurance as a thought passed through my mind and it seemed like a good idea. "Hatto dake ga shitte iru'n da bokura no yukisaki wo. Itsu date don't think, feel! (Only our hearts know where our destination lies. No matter when, don't think, feel!)"

Chyna beamed, recognising the song and singing it along with me. By the time Nathaniel came back with the beverage, Chyna was feeling a lot better and even more so when she drank the warm milk. I grabbed the glass as Nathaniel made sure she was asleep before following me out of the room. We went into the lounge room where Nathaniel let out a sigh of relief and smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks, I didn't what to do when she woke up screaming." He said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is this the first time she's had a nightmare since the…incident?" I asked, choosing my words carefully and he shook his head.

"She's had two before, but her Dad helped her through them. She hasn't had one for a while so I assumed they were over," he said in shame and I put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "You were the first person that came to mind."

I hugged him. "Well it's fine, just from now on, let me help over the phone."

Nathaniel chuckled and nodded as we broke apart and then studied my face closely before sighing, running a hand through his hair. "It's better if you work things out in my opinion."

I frowned, wondering what he was talking about when it hit me. "Seriously? This is coming from someone who previously hated him."

"There's the key word," he pointed out. "I _previously _hated his existence until I learned to put aside my differences with him. Now everything's great."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "Yeah well, did he break your heart and threw your feelings away like they were nothing? Did he betray you for someone who _broke _his heart in the first place? Did he pick someone over you?"

Nathaniel looked at me calmly as I realised I began to shout at the end. I looked away, ashamed of myself.

"No, but I know you Adrianne," Nathaniel said in certainty, placing a hand over my cheek and wiping away a tear that had escaped my eye. "You're a good person."

"Bastardo, (Bastard,)" I rolled my eyes. "Everyone's been saying that, but what if you're all wrong. I could've joined some Italian mafia for all you know."

Nathaniel chuckled at my joke as we walked to the front door. "I just want you to be happy."

"I already am happy." I pointed out.

"Happier then, you deserve it."

* * *

**If some have you started to realise, the chapter titles will be on songs from the song list I have come up with for this book:**

**1. Ready Or Not by Bridgit Mendler  
2. Crush by David Archuleta  
3. You'll Be In My Heart - from Tazan Movies  
4. I Could Transform Ya by Chris Brown.  
5. When Can I See You Again? by Owl City.  
6. Up, Up and Away - Shake It Up  
7. Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavinge  
8. Song 2 You by Leon Thomas III  
9. Reflection by Christina Aguillera  
10. The Party's Just Began by The Cheetah Girls.  
11. My World by Avril Lavinge  
12. Let's Go Out by Amoyamo  
13. Jumpstart by These Kids Wear Crowns.  
14. It's Time by Imagine Dragons  
15. Hall of Fame by the Script ft. Will.  
16. Freeze by Jordin Sparks  
17. One Day by Trading Yesterday  
18. Enchanted by Taylor Swift.  
19. Don't Think. Feel! by Idoling!  
20. Daisuki no na ni by Kylee  
21. Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls.  
22. B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole.  
23. Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ by Sata Andagi  
24. Tenohira by Hero  
25. Tattoo by Jordin Sparks.  
26. Battlefield by Jordin Sparks.**

**27. Here I Am - Keira Version **

**Yeah...thought you might like to know. A couple are in Japanese...like three or four. I dunno, I'll be posting the one-shots for the winner and runner-up from the competition...just as soon as I write them. I have been busy, cut me some for _trying _to have a life, working...god dammit.**

**Oh yeah, someone pointed it out to me, I do have a special place in my heart for singlets. They are comfy as fuck and I wear them if I'm having a bum day (Basically me wearing track pants, a singlet, my hair in a ponytail and type all day) and to bed sometimes. Man, I've never realised how much Adrianne is like me...**


	5. One-Shot: Dahlia and Kentin

**MyMoonMaiden's One-shot**

I've been told I have the worst luck ever. Not only have I been lost in a forest with Lysander of all people, forgot exams were on and studied hard the very next day, have a close friend of mine move away because of some girls,

But I also happened to walk in on Amber and a guy kissing.

And to be honest? It made me want to barf up the sandwich I ate earlier.

"You right there?" Amber sneered, catching me off guard with a victorious smirk on her face. I blinked a few times, looking in between them and noticing the guy avoiding my eyes. Weird.

"Do you have to go sucking a guy's face off Amber?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest. "Or are you finally realising that Castiel's not interested."

The murderous look on Amber's face was priceless. "At least I can get some, you're still hung on you _poor little _Ken."

I glared, my anger reaching high. "Fuck you, it's your fault he had to leave." I snapped and she smirked.

"Hit a nerve did I?" she asked and I opened my mouth to retort when the guy pushed Amber away and wiped his mouth in disgust. She looked at him in surprise, her mouth slightly opened in shock.

"Still the same bitch as ever," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest and staring her down. "And desperate too."

I wanted to laugh, _so _badly but something about his voice caught me off guard and staring at him. Amber on the other hand looked furious beyond belief, her face red with anger.

"Excuse me? Are you some kind of retard? That was the best kiss you'll _ever _get in your entire life!" Amber shouted at him and when he scoffed, she swung her fist at him.

Only for it to land on my cheek and not it's intended receiver.

I didn't realise when I did it, but somehow I jumped in between them as Amber's fist collided with my face, making it red raw and pain shot up it. Both were shocked by my action and it pissed the guy off.

He stepped past me, grabbed Amber's phone, threw it onto the ground and stepped onto it. A loud crunching sound echoed throughout the empty hall along with Amber's gasp of shock. He stood closer to Amber and glared at her.

"Get out of my sight now before you regret it." He told her in a low, threatening voice. Amber opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, instead she settled for walking away without another word.

My heart was beating fast as I clutched my cheek. When he turned around, I flinched back in fear. His eyes softened a bit and he stepped forward but I shook my head.

"Dahlia-chan it's me." He said in a gentle tone and my eyes widened. Only one person in the entire world besides my parents and aunt called me Dahlia-chan. Only one person.

"Kentin?" I asked, shocked and when a smile confirmed it, instead of a warm welcome I simply glared at him. "What the hell?!"

He frowned. "Dahlia-chan?" he asked in confusion, taking a step forward and reaching out to touch my cheek but I slapped his hand away in anger. A look of hurt crossed his face.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted, tears falling down my face. "You come back and kiss _Amber_ of all people! She's the reason why you were shipped off in the first place!"

"I did as revenge." He bluntly told me and my eyes widened in more shock, an acid feeling in my stomach and a bitter taste in my mouth.

I looked at him in disgust. "So you kiss her? That was your master revenge plan?"

"Dahlia-chan why are being like this?"

More tears came down, but instead of answering the question, I continued to see red. "How dare you take a girl's kiss so lightly! They're something precious and only should be shared by someone you love!"

I opened my mouth to say more when Kentin grabbed my face with his hands and pressed his lips against mine. The action was so suddenly; I only had a few moments to respond and shoved him back away from me.

"Did you not just listen to a word I said?!" I exclaimed taking a step back. By now my cheek was throbbing in pain and so was my heart. Kentin took another step but I ran out of the hallway and outside.

"Whoa, where are you heading off?" Castiel asked, grabbing my arm and only took one look at my tears, red puffy eyes and the tears that continued to spill out of them did his face turn into one filled with anger.

The door opened, with Kentin running out and seeing both Castiel and Lysander with me. Both of the boys forced me behind them in some kind of protective wall.

"Dahlia-chan, please listen to me!" Kentin begged in a pleading tone. I just looked away in shame while Castiel and Lysander yelled at him, assuming that he punched me in the face.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting this to all be over.

* * *

As soon as I walked into the front door, I bolted upstairs into my room, seeking solace as I collapsed onto my bed. I hugged my pillow close to my chest as I recalled this afternoon's events. Not only did I get punched in the face; which is surely to leave an angry bruise, but Kentin was back.

And he kissed Amber.

I groaned, ignoring the fresh batch of tears that seemed to never end and the feeling of my chest having a hole in it. My eyes wandered to my desk, were a pile of letters rested on them. I moved a strand of my black hair out f my face, tucking it behind me ear.

I walked over slowly, my head pounding from all the crying as I picked up the first one and read it. My eyes kept going back to the same three words he always wrote in them.

_I miss you._

A knock at my bedroom door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Just a minute." I called, putting the letter back down and opening the door, only to slam it shut.

"Dahlia-chan! Please listen to me!" Kentin begged from the other side of the door.

"No! Haven't you already hurt me enough?" I retorted.

"I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have done it. But I don't regret kissing you."

_I don't regret kissing you._

I sighed quietly, leaning my forehead against the door. My silence indicated to him that I was listening.

"I never meant for any of this to get out of hand. I wanted to surprise you." Kentin said and I snorted.

"You surprised me alright." I muttered.

"Amber kissed me and when she didn't realise it was me, I thought it was the perfect revenge for all the suffering she's put us through,"

_He said us _I thought, a small smile on my face.

"And when she hit you, I lost it. You are the one thing in this world I want to protect." He finished as I hesitantly opened the door slowly, seeing his reaction of surprise and wonder.

"I want that too," I said and then looked at the ground. "Don't disappear on me okay?"

Kentin nodded, a warm smile creeping onto his face as he stepped closer and this time I didn't flinch. Careful to not injure my face, he leaned in and a sweet kiss erupted between us. His lips were soft, yet he kissed me with such urgency that took my breath away. There was a hint taste chocolate cookies, making the kiss sweeter than possible.

* * *

**This is MyMoonMaiden's one-shot featuring her Candy Dahlia Hope. Hopefully, I portrayed her perfectly. Next will be the winner's Izzy with Lysander. Interesting shall it be?**


	6. Chapter 4 - My World

**Chapter Four:**

**My World**

It's been a month since the start of college and I must say it's not that bad as I expected it to be. Professor Auditore often partners Alexy and I up and occasionally Violet whom I forgiven slightly. We're only classmates though, and she's fine with that.

Ancient History on the other hand…

It's extremely awkward. I mean seriously, if someone stuffed a whole bunch of awkward into one room this would be it. I didn't talk to anyone since they were all too busy talking to their friends and what not. Castiel and I barely looked at each other, even at lunch when he and Lysander show up.

I know the others are trying hard to help out, even Rosalya cooking up several schemes to get us alone together like asking us to go grab lunch for everyone else. Both of us always reply with a _very_ polite: "No.", and then proceed to glare at each other for simultaneously saying it before going back to what we were previously doing.

"Adrianne," Kim snapped me out of my thoughts, forcing me to look up from my book called 'The Awakening' that both Alexy and I had to read for English Literature. "Were you listening?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Not really, I'm too busy trying to not claw my eyes out at this."

Alexy groaned in agreement. "Nothing interesting happens!" he exclaimed, earning a high-five from me while Kim rolled her eyes.

"Kim was talking about going paintballing for Rosalya's birthday this weekend," Chyna explained. "I thought we might do something else as well to make it special."

I frowned, thinking deeply before snapping my fingers together. "Why don't we make the paintball like the 'Hunger Games'? Rosalya loves that book."

Sometimes it pays well in the future to pay attention to what Rosalya says.

"What? A forbidden romance?" Castiel muttered under his breath and I ignored it as always.

"We could set it up like a mini-version of it. Have a small Cornucopia where all the guns, armour and stuff are. Last person standing wins." I explained and they seemed impressed, even sulking Castiel.

"Damn, shit's gonna hit the roof." Kim grinned and Chyna nodded her head in agreement, looking at Nathaniel who just shrugged his shoulders as if answering a silent question.

Lysander smiled. "Rosa would enjoy that I am sure." He agreed and I beamed before looking back down at my book.

"Leave it to us girls to set it up; all you boys have to do is show up." Kim told them just as the bell went for the next class. I packed my book away, standing up and stretching my arms slightly over my head before heading off to Ancient History.

As per usual, I sat near the front closer to the window and stared while waiting for everyone else to file in.

* * *

I stared at Professor Jones with my mouth wide open in shock. She on the other hand continued to look at me calmly and patiently.

"You want me to give that to Castiel?" I asked, making sure that I heard her correctly.

"Yes, that's why I've asked you," she repeated bluntly. "You are the only one in the class who has no other prior commitments today. Does this bother you Miss Archer?"

Yes, of course it does.

I shook my head. "No ma'am, I'm just surprised."

Yeah, that was the _understatement _of the century, hell for more centuries to come.

"Good, here is Mr Jones's address," she handed me the slip of paper, along with the sheets of homework. "I hope he feels better soon."

"You and me both." I muttered, walking out and heading to the car park. I got into my car and drove to the street where Castiel lived. Turns out it was only eight blocks away from mine. I got out of my car, locking it and walked up the stone stairs before entering the apartment block.

Glancing at the note, I walked up two flights of stairs and down to the end of the long hallway before finding his number. Sighing quietly to myself, I knocked on the door.

A few moments later, there was a groan. "It's open."

I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me and witnessing a very sick Castiel practically passed out on his couch. Mountains of used tissues laid around the couch, blankets over him.

"Who is it?"

I sighed quietly, here goes nothing. "It's me." I answered, allowing the silence to dive in. Both of us didn't say a word, him still lying on the couch while I continued to stand near the door like a moron.

"What do you want?" he demanded then proceeded to cough slightly and groan in pain. If I was a different person, I'd pity him.

"Came to drop off the homework," I answered bluntly, dumping the stuff on the kitchen counter. "You're welcome."

"Didn't ask you to do it."

"I didn't offer."

Silence remained in the room as I turned on my heel, heading for the door. When he coughed more, deeply this time and I couldn't hear him breath. My head spun around and I ran over to him, seeing his red face and struggling to breath.

_Shit _I groaned in my head, shaking it and placing two fingers to Castiel's neck to check for his pulse. He opened his mouth and tried to slap my hand away.

"Piss off." He muttered while I ignored him.

"Shut up and sit up," I ordered him, helping him to sit up. "Where's your kettle and towels?"

He pointed behind him, to the bathroom. I sighed, got up and ran into the bathroom, grabbing a yellow towel before heading to the kitchen. I boiled some water and placed it in an ice-cream container.

"Here," I passed it to him and threw the towel over his head. "Take some deep breaths."

Castiel, being too sick to fight or argue with me complied while I stood back, running a hand through my fringe whilst the rest of my hair was tied back into a low ponytail.

"Do you have any medicine?" I asked and again, he pointed to a grey cupboard hanging above the stove in the kitchen. I walked over and reached up, searching through until I finally landed some cough syrup. I checked the dosage and poured some in a medicine cup.

"Drink it, I'll get some water." I told him, throwing the towel off and handing him the small cup. I went into the kitchen, found a glass cup and filled it up with ice cold water. When I handed it to him, he drank it eagerly and then reached for a tissue, blowing his nose before throwing it onto the floor.

"Go home, you've done enough." He grunted and I rolled my eyes.

"And leave you rolling in this shit," I gestured to the dirty room and giving him a stern glare. "What kind a person would I be?"

"A smart one."

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up and let me help you into bed." I snapped in a gentle tone, grabbing an arm and placing on my shoulder. When Castiel stood up, I tried to not grunt at the heavy weight. I helped Castiel into his bed, making sure he was in properly before going to the bathroom and wetting a small cloth. Placing it on his forehead, I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a thermometer, using it to take his temperature.

* * *

_How did I end up in this mess? _I wondered to myself as I threw the bag with the dirty tissues in the bin. I started to vacuum and clean the place up a bit while Castiel continued to sleep in his room. When I took his temperature, the flu tablets he took afterwards knocked him out and he slept peacefully, leaving me to deal with his mess.

I sighed, leaning against the counter in the kitchen and checked the time. It was around lunchtime; no doubt he'd be hungry.

"Chicken soup it is." I muttered to myself, proceeding to make it. Just as I poured it into a small bowel, there was a loud groan coming from his bedroom. I walked in, carrying some more medicine and the bowel filled with the soup.

Castiel was sitting up, looking slightly better as he rubbed away the tired from his face. He looked up when he saw me coming in, not seeming surprised that I stuck around.

"If you poison me I'll haunt you," He warned as I handed him the bowel. "Take the medicine first?"

I nodded and he drank it down, pulling a face of disgust and eagerly eating away the bad taste with the soup.

"After that I'll take your temperature again and then go have a shower." I told him and he barely looked up. I took that as a sign that he listened and waited for him to finish. When he handed me the bowel, he got up and went to the bathroom. As I washed the dishes, I could hear the shower going before stopping. A few moments later, Castiel came out in a pair of red silk pants and a white plain shirt. His hair was still wet as he looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "Go sit on your bed, I'll blow dry it."

He nodded, not saying a word before disappearing into his bedroom. I went into the bathroom and found a hair dryer underneath the sink. I went it, finding him sitting on his bed staring out the window. I plugged it in, grabbing a hairbrush and proceeded to dry his hair.

"This is probably why you got sick," I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Not like I asked for this." He replied and I brushed through his hair as soon as it was dry.

"No one does," I agreed and packed the stuff up again. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," he shrugged his shoulders before looking at me as I stood up. "But you can stop playing nurse now and get out."

I nodded, turning to the door but was pulled back and my back collided into something solid. I stood there, frozen in shock as warm arms wrapped themselves around me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, about everything." Castiel whispered in the most sincere and gentlest voice I ever heard from him. My heart was pounding with excitement, old feelings resurfacing as I closed my eyes.

"Please let go," I told him, proud that my voice was steady and calm. When the arms disappeared, I walked straight to the door, my hand resting on the doorway. "I've left some chicken soup in a container in the fridge. Heat it up for two and half minutes."

Without another word, I walked out, my cheeks red with so many emotions.

* * *

"That asshole," I groaned in pain, snuggling my face further into the quilt as a cold hand rested on my forehead.

"I'll get you some medicine," Chyna sighed as she walked away, only to reappear a few moments later with a glass cup full of orange juice and two tablets in her hand. "Sit up."

I complied, sitting up and taking the tablets, drowning it down with the orange juice. I handed it back to her as Tiger watched from his cat scratching post and Nix near my closet.

"Nath is lucky to have you." I stated and Chyna smiled sheepishly, her cheeks slightly pink in a blush.

"It's more like the other way around," she replied and studied me. "I'll go make some chicken soup."

I beamed at the sound of that as Chyna left my bedroom, beading to the kitchen. I loved her cooking; it was like my mouth had gotten a ticket to Flavourville.

As she was busy making the soup, my eyes wandered over to my laptop, silently begging me to continue writing the chapter.

_Nope, way too damn tired. I'll do it tomorrow _I groaned in my head, laying back down and covering my eyes with my arm, ignoring the throbbing and pain of my body.

* * *

**Can I just say, I am so freakin' excited to write the mini-version of paintball Hunger Games the gang will participate in? It was inspired by the Let's Play Minecraft: Hunger Games by RoosterTeeth. You should watch it, it's fucking hilarious.**

**God, I feel Adrianne's pain. Getting sick is the worst which I so happen to catch every freakin' winter. The highest is ten times. Yeah, I was a very sickly child, leaving me exposed more than others. Sometimes I even get summer colds.**

**Any, till next time my little candies...**


	7. One-Shot: Isabella and Lysander

**Izzy's One-Shot**

Sometimes, I'd wake up in a good attitude….but then idiots happen. But not today, no freakin' way. You wanna know why? Because ladies and gentlemen, I Isabella Suzette, managed to score a date with none other than Lysander.

Okay, I'll admit, it's not one of _those _kind of dates. Just a study one for the upcoming exams. It's not exactly a dream come true, but beggars can't be choosers. Even though I was mentally prepared for it, I managed to forget one crucial thing as I got an outfit ready last night:

To set my alarm.

So, naturally when my Aunt Kathy shook me awake and I realised I only had five minutes to get ready, I jumped out like a ninja.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I exclaimed, running around like a mad woman, trying to get ready while Aunt Kathy just casually sat on my bed.

"I did, five times," Aunt Kathy defended herself but I wasn't listening, I was too busy trying to get my tights on underneath my white skirt. After that, I quickly threw on the white singlet that was laced at the front. "Be careful!"

"I will!" I called as I ran downstairs, threw on some white ballet flats and grabbed my brown back pack before piss bolting out the door. I couldn't believe this was happening! I'm such a freakin' moron!

I ran as hard as I could, my thighs pumping with heat at the morning exercise. I dodged and side-stepped people walking along the path and continued. I checked my silver wrist watch and saw I was five minutes later.

"Last sprint!" I shouted, sprinting as hard as I could. Just as I was coming to the pedestrian crossing, I saw a little boy around the age of five crying as his Mom held onto his arm. He was pointing to the small red kickball that was rolling along the road, cars driving past.

_Here goes nothing! _I thought as I pushed harder, grabbing the ball as I ran and dodged cars before stopping, catching my breath and handing it to the boy. His face beamed and he hugged the ball tighter to him. I ruffled his hair with a smile before something dawned on me.

Now I was _really _late.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed, taking off again until I found the entrance to the town park. Standing out the front was Lysander, writing something in his notebook with a serious face. I stopped and stared, almost drooling at his good looks…wait what am I saying? The guy was a freakin' god! In Victorian clothing! A freakin' Victorian god!

Lysander took this moment to glance up while my head was filled with _other _things and motioned for me. I snapped out of my daze and waved to him, smiling brightly as I walked over.

"Isabella!" Lysander shouted just as I took a step back, a car drove past. My heart was in my throat at that moment and I swallowed, quickly running over and earning a look of disapproval from him. "You need to be more careful, you are too reckless."

I laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head and waving it off. "No need to worry! I've got this all covered." I told him and he sighed tiredly, putting his notebook in his bag.

"You are going to give me grey hairs," he muttered. "Shall we go in?"

I was only too happy to nod as I followed behind him. We made our way through the park, finding a nice empty gazebo that had vines of jasmine flowers weaved through the white fencing.

Lysander and I took our seats, seeing as there was a small round table with two matching chairs. As I grabbed out my text books and notebooks, I noticed Lysander taking in the scenery around.

"It's nice isn't it?" I asked him, sitting up and looking around myself. There was a small stone bridge that crossed over to the path to the kids playground, a stream of water from the river running underneath it. Flowers of all kinds were spread out in small gardens, people with dogs, joggers, kids and couples filled the park. "I come here all the time."

"It is a shame I've never been here before," Lysander said and I looked at him in disbelief. He saw my face and frowned in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

I rubbed the bridge between my eyes. "You've lived here before me and you've never been to the park?" I asked and he shook his head. I sighed, leaning over and patting his shoulder in comfort. "You poor, poor child."

Lysander chuckled as I pulled my hand back. "Shall we get started with English?"

I nodded enthusiastically and opened my book. It was a while later that Lysander thought Math would be the best to study next. I, oh so helpfully pointed out that Math and I weren't on very good terms. This just earned a small smile from him as he tried to teach it to me.

This didn't help with my concentration very much as I rather study _him _than _math_.

"Isabella are you listening?" Lysander interrupted my inner theatre play that was running through my head. I was up to the good part too, where some tonsil hockey with a certain someone was about to commence.

"Uh…yes?" I answered with uncertainty and once again, I earned a disapproved look from Lysander, who sighed in defeat.

"Perhaps a break is needed." He suggested and I jumped right on that idea.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat and stretching my arms over my head. "I _cannot _sit still for long."

Lysander's stomach growled and I giggled. "I'll go get us some lunch." I offered but he shook his head, standing up.

"No, I can. You need to keep looking over these formulas." He told me bluntly and I groaned, sitting back in my seat.

"If I needed someone to work me to death I would've asked Nathaniel." I grumbled, scratching the table with my nail as I pouted.

"I am just trying to help you pass," Lysander reminded me in a calm tone before walking off. I looked up with a smirk.

"The vendor is in the other direction."

Lysander quickly spun on his heel and changed courses without another word. I laughed, shaking my head at his shocking memory before sighing tiredly. I took one glance at the book and groaned.

I heard some shouts coming from further away and stood up, seeing a bunch of kids picking on one little girl with blonde curls and a purple dress on. I glared, seeing red at the obvious display of bullying and marched right over.

"Hey!" I shouted, calling their attentions. They all glanced up at me with fear as I stood next to the girl and held out my hand. "Drop the doll and run along."

The eldest one quickly gave it to me before running off, his cronies not far behind. I rolled my eyes at the immaturity and knelt down, handing the doll back with a warm smile on my face.

"There you go sweetie." I smiled and she beamed, hugging the doll and giving me a light kiss on the cheek. I beamed and ruffled her hair as she ran back towards the playground. I stood up, watching when I heard someone call my name.

"What was that all about?" Lysander asked me, handing me my hotdog and I shrugged my shoulders, taking a bite.

"Some kids picking on that girl," I answered and was about to eat more when Lysander leaned over and rubbed his thumb near the corner of my mouth. I froze, my heart pounding when his finger retreat back and I stared at him in shock.

"You had some mustard." He answered and I felt my face turn red. I quickly ate the rest before heading over to the bin and throwing the trash in. Lysander joined me soon afterwards and gestured for us to continue.

My answer was a dramatic groan.

* * *

Science, I was fine with that. Biology and Agriculture nailed them. My only problem was Math.

"I think Math and I are at a crossroad," I told Lysander while standing up. "It has too many problems and I just can't solve them all."

Lysander shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Only you would say that, Isabella."

I frowned. "Why can't you just call me Izzy like everyone else?"

"Because it is a beautiful name, one I cannot bring myself to shorten," He answered simply as he stood up as well. "Another break before we finish then."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed, running out of the gazebo and heading to the bridge. "Hey Lysander! Look at this skill!"

I proceed to balance on my hands and walk across the railing on them. I could hear Lysander telling me to be careful and I mentally scoffed at it. I've been doing gymnastics since I was a kid, I could handle this. No sweat at all.

Unless as bird just _happens _to slam into me, then I'm screwed.

I let out a surprised yelp as the bird collided with my hip, losing my balance as I started to fall to the right. Lysander called out my name again as I landed in the small stream of water underneath. First thing that came to mind? Shit, I hope I didn't kill any fish with my butt. I am very into animal safety I will have you know.

Second? I am wearing white while my bra is a _very _sexy black laced one.

Third? My close are soaked, thus allowing anyone to see the said sexy bra.

Fourth? God dammit.

"Isabella! Are you okay?" Lysander called from the top of the bridge. I stood up and waved with an apologetic smile on my face.

"I'm okay…just a little wet." I answered and saw Lysander's face turn bright red as he hastily looked away. Yep, this just confirmed thoughts two and three.

"C-Come out of there before you get hurt!" Lysander snapped and my heart sank as I climbed the small grass hill to the top. As soon as I got there, something warm was wrapped around me and it took me a second to realise it was Lysander's jacket. "Here, let me do the buttons."

I just stood there, too busy in my own little world of running around in circles screaming in delight and smelling his scent; musk and mint to care.

When he was finished, Lysander sighed tiredly and looked at the time on my watch; thankfully was water proof. "It's late, I'll take you home."

I didn't say anything as we walked back in silence, my mind still wandering to his sharp tone from before. I mean, I didn't mean to fall down and get soaked to the bone; it's not like I _asked _for the damn bird to hit me.

Just as we reached my house, I couldn't take the silence any longer. "I'm sorry!"

Lysander looked surprised by my outburst. "What for?"

"Because I got wet…and now I'm wearing your jacket…and you got mad…so…" I broke off as Lysander shook his head.

"No, I wasn't mad at _you_" Lysander reassured me. Thank god. "I was furious with myself for allowing you to get in such a state in the first place."

Okay….wait hold on a damn minute!

"Whoa, pull back the brakes," I interrupted, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm pretty sure _I _did that of my own free will."

Lysander sighed, shaking his head and I knew straight away he was going to guilt trip himself and take the blame. "It is my fault; I allowed other to see…"

See? What did I tell you? Maybe I should become a psychic or something.

"My bra? I don't care about that." I rolled my eyes as Lysander suddenly grabbed my arms with his hands, catching me off guard.

"But I do!" he pressed on in an urgent voice and before I realised what I was doing and what lack of self-control I had, I leaned over and kissed him.

Now, my first thought? **HOLY SHIT I AM KISSING LYSANDER!**

Second? **WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! DON'T I HAVE ANY SELF-CONTROL?!**

Third? His lips taste mighty fine if I do say so myself.

Fourth? My inner self was doing a victory lap in my head.

What surprised me the most was when I pulled back, my cheeks red was Lysander leaning forward and continuing. I was pretty sure he'd shove me away and be the true gentlemen and make an excuse before leaving. Not kiss me back, not that I'm complaining.

I moaned in the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him, tongue diving into my mouth. What he did next just sent me into a puddle of blushing mess.

He grabbed the bottom on my lip with his teeth and lightly pulled on it.

"Oh my god," I whispered, pulling back as I began to feel lightheaded. "The world is spinning."

Lysander chuckled, allowing me to lean on him in his warm arms and kissed my hair. "It seems I overdid it huh?"

"Just a little." I murmured.

* * *

**So here we go, Izzy's one-shot since she was the winner of the My Little Song Contest. Congrats and hopefully I portrayed your Candy to the best of my abilities. It was fun writing her actually, I just did on based on Izzy's reviews and copied the style. Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 5 - Things I'll Never Say

**Chapter Five:**

**Things I'll Never Say**

I sat at my desk waiting for Professor Jones to hand out the group assignment sheet, along with the name of our partner. When she passed by my desk, a satisfied smirk crossed her face. Frowning, I looked at the sheet of paper and realised why she was smirking.

_Group 5 – Adrianne Archer and Castiel Jones._

That meddling old woman.

Yeah, turns out good old Professor Jones is Castiel's grandmother, something I should've realised with the last name being the obvious clue and her constant way of _magically _pairing the two of us up for anything.

_I really can't catch a break huh? _I wondered sarcastically in my head as the bell rang for the end of class. I got up and out of my seat, packing my things back into my bag as Castiel stepped in front of me. He looked at his grandmother, a deep frown covering his face while the old woman remained oblivious to the daggers being stared into her back.

"She really doesn't know when to quit," he muttered before looking at me. "Here's my number, give me yours so we can arrange dates."

I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "Not _those _kind of dates."

Without another word, I ripped off a sheet of paper from one of my books and scribbled down my number, handing it to him and grabbing his. "Is Sunday good with you?"

I nodded. "I'll be spending tomorrow in LA for the upcoming movie and Saturday I'll be working on the next book so Sunday is perfect."

"Geez, ever heard of taking a break? Seriously, how many books do you need?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and I rolled my eyes.

"That's how I make a living you jerk." I told him sarcastically and walked past him, out of the classroom. Ever since I played nurse when he was sick, the cold ice between us had melted. We weren't friends but we weren't at each other's throats either.

Sometimes I wonder, will things ever be the same?

"It's not like I have all the answers." I muttered to myself, climbing into my car and drove home. When I walked into the door, my phone beeped, indicating I had a text message. I opened it up and found myself rolling my eyes.

_Calm down, I'm not a paedophile. Just texting and making sure I got the right number unless you want to be a pain in the ass (more than usual) and give me some random number._

_Castiel._

I soon found myself texting back as I leaned against the front door.

_Thanks, calling me a pain in the ass just brightens up my day. I can now die a happy woman._

_Adrianne._

Not a moment later, another _lovely _text came from Castiel, one that had me shaking my head in disbelief.

_I aim to please._

_Castiel._

I sighed, placing my phone on the counter and heading to my room to pack for tomorrow.

* * *

James Cameron greeted me with a warm hug as soon as I arrived on set. "Adrianne, you look well. How's college life treating you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Good I suppose. How's the recording going?"

"Good, now that you're here it'll be better."

Together we walked towards the current set, where I helped to direct the actors and point out things. James took my opinion into consideration and directed the actors to the point where everything turned out brilliantly.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" James called just as the scene for Rose and Joseph talking about her arranged marriage in thirty days finished. "Good job everyone; we'll hit it again tomorrow."

Everyone began to exit the set, talking amongst themselves while James looked at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow in questioning at his look and he smirked.

"What are you working on now?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat in the director's chair.

"Zombie apocalypse," I answered, taking a sip of my water. "It's both interesting and scaring the shit out of me."

James threw his head back and laughed. "Well, I think we both know the drill by now."

I rolled my eyes. "Is there anyone else who can make my books come to life?"

"Glad you feel that about me."

I smiled to myself as my thoughts wandered back to Sunday, when Castiel and I'll be working on the project. James noticed the sudden change in my mood.

"What's eating at you?" he asked and I blinked. "Come on Archer, I know when something's bothering you."

"It's nothing, just…"I broke off, biting my bottom lip. "Have you ever believed in fairy tale romances?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No but that doesn't mean you shouldn't."

I frowned as he stood up with a sigh, gesturing me to walk with him as we walked along the set.

"Sometimes you need a bad relationship so that you can appreciate a good one. I understand that your experience wasn't one so committed but it was just as deep." He explained and I looked at him. "It is my opinion that distance doesn't matter if two hearts are loyal to each other."

I nodded. "It shouldn't bother me, but it does."

"That's because you care," he agreed. "The past can't be forgotten, edited or erased. It can only be accepted."

* * *

Saturday came and went, allowing me to complete four chapters in one day and dwell heavily in thought of James's advice. By the time Sunday rolled in, I was both nervous and scared.

I was just finishing up in the shower when there was a knock at the front door, followed by Nix's excited barks. I poked my head out of the bathroom door, a towel covering my body.

"It's opened!" I called before ducking back in. I got dressed in a simple pair of dark blue jeans with a dark purple turtle neck sweater. I wrapped my hair back into a low bun and headed out to the lounge room, being greeted by Castiel who stood at the doorway with two plastic bags in his hands.

"I brought lunch." He explained, holding up the bags and I nodded.

"Just dump them on the counter," I instructed before sitting on the couch and grabbing my laptop. "I reckon we research the Roman Empire."

"You've been to Rome, smart idea." He agreed, sitting next to me and grabbing some books out, along with a A4 sized notebook.

So that's what we did most of the morning, sit down and work out our report and research papers. When it was lunchtime, we were both tired and exhausted from working so hard. Castiel brought some Subway sub sandwiches. I was surprised to see my regular meatball with mozzarella cheese, salt and pepper and some lettuce.

"Wow, you actually remembered." I said in surprise and Castiel snorted.

"Cut me some slack," he shrugged and then looked at me. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

My heart pounded as a million thoughts and ideas ran through my head as I nodded.

"What does it mean when a girl says 'whatever'?"

I frowned. "Was it said in anger?" I asked and he nodded as I rolled my eyes. "When a girl says 'whatever' she really means; 'I hope you get shot' or 'Go fall off a bridge' or my personal favourite, 'Get raped by a shark'"

Castiel blinked in surprise. "You've…really change."

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my sub in my hand. "Pain does that to people."

"We've never really talked about it."

I nodded.

Castiel sighed, dumping his sub on the wrapping paper and leaning forward on his elbows, staring intently at the ground in front of him. "I never meant for things to get so out of hand."

"Why did you pick her?" I asked, finally mustering enough courage to ask the one question that's haunted me for an entire year. Castiel looked away in shame as I watched him.

"Debrah was a big part of my life. When she broke it off, I guess I was forced to wonder what did I do? Was it my fault?" he gave a bitter laugh. "Then when you came around, I guess I started to realise it wasn't me. You were the only person who wasn't afraid, was stupidly selfless, had _horrible _bad luck—"

I pulled a face. "Are we just gonna sit here and list off my faults?"

He held up a hand. "Calm down, I'm getting there."

I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to proceed. He nodded in satisfaction before continuing.

"But most of all, you brought out the best in people and I respected that. I started to fall for your damn personality but when Debrah showed up, I guess those old feelings resurfaced." He sighed. "Then she started talking about going on tour with her. It seemed like a good idea but I couldn't leave."

I looked at him in curiosity as Debrah's voice ran in my head. "Because of me right?"

He nodded, staring at his thumbs. "I mean, who could leave with your track record of getting into trouble? Someone had to protect you and it wasn't gonna be Nathaniel."

"Then what happens now?" I asked, causing him to finally turn and look at me in the eye.

"We could start over." He suggested as a smirk crossed my face.

"I'd like that," I nodded in agreement. "We've both had time to dwell on things."

Castiel snorted. "Lysander and Nath wouldn't give up." He scoffed and I shook my head in disbelief, a knowing smile on my face. Castiel looked at me curiously while I just waved it off.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and just like that, the wall crumbled a bit more than before, which I guess can be a good thing.

* * *

I watched the rain pour down as the news filled the silence in the lounge room. I was sitting on the window ceil, cup of hot chocolate in my hands and thinking about things. That all I seemed to be doing lately, just thinking.

Things that I wish I could say, things I wish I could take back….but most of all; the things I'll never say. Maybe I'm just too much of a coward that way, but I know it's for the best.

"The past can't be forgotten, edited or erased. It can only be accepted," I murmured to myself, a small smile creeping onto my face. "And it strengthens those who lived through it. Thanks James."

* * *

**Well...interesting. Two chapters in one day? I am a freakin' legend...maybe. I've been too busy ready a manga called Crazy Tokyo Paradise, watching the newest version Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Raph is my man...just calling it.), working, writing up Chapter Seven for Clockwork of the Angels and having it sent to my Beta-Reader (in case anyone is reading my original work.) and writing fanfictions for Rise of the Guardians and TMNT. Not sure if I'm gonna post them or not.**


	9. Chapter 6 - Battlefield

**Chapter Six:**

**Battlefield**

Rosalya isn't someone who loves surprises unless they're from Leigh, then she's all for it. So when it was decided that Rosalya would bunk in my car, I made sure Leigh was in there with her to distract. Good job Leigh.

Then the plan backfired as both of them were lovey-dovey with each other in the back seat, forcing me to try and ignore them. Needless to say, the drive was so painful for me that by the end of it, I wanted to stick some needles into my eyes.

It's not Rosalya's fault, it's my own jealously I guess. I was happy for them to be together still after six years, but it just threw my single status back into my face.

"We're here," I announced, pulling into the car park and turning the car off. Rosalya pulled herself away from Leigh and squealed in delight, jumping out of the car. Leigh chuckled at her behaviour and followed after her as I sat in car for a bit longer. I didn't realise I was staring off into space until someone tapped on my window, making me jump in surprise to see Armin's concerned look.

"You okay in there?" he asked as I climbed out and locked the door.

"I'm fine." I answered, walking past and heading inside the paintball reception desk. The lady behind it recognised me immediately and smiled brightly.

"Miss Archer? Is your party ready?" she asked as the others came inside, Leigh trying to calm down Rosalya who was bursting with excitement.

"Yep, is everything set for the special requirements?" I asked her and she nodded with an excited twinkle in her eyes. We followed her to the course and told me that we had five minutes before she set the alarm, signalling the start of the game.

"Happy birthday Rosa," I smiled as she hugged me, then I pulled away and looked at everyone. "Alright guys, listen up. The rules are simple; in five minutes the alarm will go off for the game to start. Each platform circling this area is for one person only. Basically, this is a mini version of the Hunger Games."

I pointed to the table that had all the vests, guns and ammo. "This is the Cornucopia, where all the stuff is. Now you can either run for it, or run away and hide. Once you're hit, you must go to the balcony up above. It runs across the _entire _arena and play sponsor. You can only sponsor one person still in the game. Last person standing is the champion."

As I finished, everyone went to stand on their mini wooden platform with their names marked on it. I stood on mine, in the middle of Chyna and Alexy. A few moments later, a loud siren rang, signalling the start of the game. Instead of running in like most of the others where, I turned on my heel and ran far away from the Cornucopia.

I could hear shots in the distance and a loud siren rang, followed by: "Miss Leo you are out."

I honestly felt bad for Chyna, but what can you do?

I didn't stop running until I was at the very end of the arena, panting heavily at the massive cardio that just took place. I kept my eyes peeled, looking around at everything and anything while my heart pounded hard in my chest, my blood flowing in my veins. Soon, I calmed down and began walking along the fence, making sure to keep quiet.

Less than five minutes later, the siren went off again along with: "Mr Mendler and Mr Carstairs, you are both out."

_So it's either Alexy, Armin, Leigh and Lysander. _I thought as I gnawed on my bottom lip. _My money's on Alexy and Lysander._

When I started to hear footsteps, I quickly hid behind a massive tree and held my breath. Ten seconds later, I could hear voices as they got closer.

"So Leigh's out huh? Not that it surprises me."

My eyes widened as I covered my mouth, Castiel and Lysander….

"My brother is a lot of things, but sports have never been his strong point." Lysander agreed as they continued to walk closer towards me. By the sounds of it, they haven't seen or heard me yet.

I looked around, for anyway of escape or hiding when a shot rang out. I froze, along with the other two as I heard Kim's laugh in the distance.

"Miss Nimm, you are out."

_Looks like Kim got Rosalya _I thought and Castiel repeated the thought but to Lysander.

I did the math in my head and came to the answer: Only six people left in the game. All of them had weapons and vests while I was vulnerable.

"Come on, we best be moving in case Kim tries to find us." Lysander pointed out and Castiel laughed.

"I'm surprised no one's caught the bunny, she's the only one without any equipment," Castiel chuckled and my heart pounded, he called me bunny. "Then again, she's read the stupid books."

"Then she's smart." Lysander told him as their footsteps faded into the distance. It wasn't until they were far away I let out a shaky breath as my body shook with excitement.

I was almost caught.

Castiel called me bunny.

"Wait," I frowned to myself. "Why the hell do I care? We're not like that."

Or so I thought…or hoped. Whichever kept my sanity in check.

* * *

The sun was already down as night had set in. I was long gone from the tree and just walking around, any sign of anyone else or a little hideout. When I could hear footsteps, I froze and planted my back to a tree, crouching down and keeping silent. Footsteps were coming from above, I looked up and saw a familiar white hair.

"Adrianne? Are you there?" Rosalya called in a hush tone. I picked up a stick and threw it into the air, signalling I was there. "Oh thank god, you are a hard person to find."

I stood up. "Is there anyone around?"

"Nope, you're the only one out this far. Everyone else is around the Cornucopia."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and stood back so I could see her. She was smiling brightly at me and waved.

"Do you still have nothing?" she asked and I nodded. Rosalya bent down and picked up something. "Catch."

I caught whatever she dropped and realised it was a paintball gun, fully loaded.

"Oh thank god, I've been screwed for a while now." I beamed and she shrugged her shoulders. "Kim got you huh?"

She nodded, pursing her lips in disappointment. "Yeah and at the moment she's hunting Nathaniel. Lys and Castiel are looking for Kim and taking her down before moving onto Nathaniel and Alexy. Those two teamed up by the way."

"So I'm the only one on my own? Geez," I shook my head in disappointment. "I'll need you to be my eyes in the sky, I'll avenge you!"

Rosalya laughed before looking down at her small monitor in her hands. Her eyes widened and she looked to the right. I understood immediately what she meant and climbed the tree next to me. As I climbed the branches, I could hear footsteps coming and saw Rosalya duck down on the platform.

When I was up high enough, I sat on a branch with my back to the tree, breathing quietly and waiting. A few moments later, Nathaniel and Alexy were running towards the tree.

"Psst! Up here!" I called in a hushed tone, catching their attentions. They both squinted their eyes and looked up, trying to see but not much since it was dark. "Hide around the tree and stay quiet."

"Adrianne?" Nathaniel asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No the ice-cream man. Just hurry!" I snapped. Both took my word for it and hide around the tree. I looked over at Rosalya who mouthed 'Kim'.

Great, just great.

A few moments later, Kim's laughter could be heard as she sauntered into my line of sight, a smirk on her face.

"Come out and fight me like real men!" she shouted, looking around. I heard both Nathaniel's and Alexy's breathing get softer as I perched myself steadier on the branch, aiming my gun at Kim. I breathed in deeply as Kim walked closer, and when she was close enough, I took the shot.

It hit Kim straight in the chest and she yelped in surprise, along with a few curse words as it was announced that she was out. Kim stormed away, back to the centre as I climbed down the tree and greeted the two boys.

"Wow, she actually hunted you down? Harsh." I shivered at the idea of Kim hunting me down. A _very _scary image indeed.

"Thankfully you were here," Alexy hugged me as Nathaniel smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." I answered, pulling away and whistling at Rosalya. She got up and looked down, waving at the others.

"So Rosalya's your sponsor?" Nathaniel asked. "Chyna's been helping me a bit and Alexy's got Armin."

I frowned, doing the math. "Wait, does that mean Castiel's the only one without a sponsor?"

"Kim might sponsor him," Rosalya answered, glancing at her monitor. "Since you just shot her and all."

"Castiel probably still thinks I don't have a gun," I mused. "That might work to my advantage."

Rosalya's eyes widened. "You might want to hurry, Lys and Castiel and heading in the direction."

I nodded and looked at Nathaniel and Alexy. "You two go on ahead. I'll take them off course."

"That'll mean they'll hunt you down," Alexy pointed out. "Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Yeah and? It's all part of the game. Besides, I'm bored." I shrugged my shoulders and without waiting for them to reply, I started to walk ahead until Nathaniel called my name. I looked back and saw a smirk on his face.

"May the odds be ever in your favour." He called and I rolled my eyes, a smile on my lips as I ran deeper.

* * *

Okay, when I thought Kim was a bad person to be chasing after you in the woods at night, Castiel just makes her look like a saint.

I was running, jumping over anything that might make me trip as I heard Castiel's footsteps not far behind me. I spun around and tried to shoot him but he dodged it and just walked over, a smirk on his face.

I leaned against the tree next to me, panting heavily. "You…fucking…suck…chasing a…girl…in the woods…you…pervert!" I gasped and stood up, wiping the sweat from my forehead. Castiel was just leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest with a look of amusement.

"I'm not a pervert; I haven't done anything yet."

When he said yet, my mind wandered and a blush crept onto my cheeks. Castiel saw this and smirked even more, walking closer and backing me up against a tree. His arm rested on the tree above my head as his eyes searched mine.

_Like a bunny caught by a wolf _I thought. _How ironic._

"What are you thinking?" Castiel whispered his breath on my face and I found my heart caught in my throat.

I swallowed and looked at him through my eyelashes. "That I'm trapped here, like a stupid bunny caught by an over-grown hormonal wolf."

Castiel chuckled as I bit my bottom lip. He stepped back and cocked his gun to the side as I breathed in deeply, looking past him and seeing the crack of dawn hitting. The sun rising slowly above the horizon and hitting me with the orange light. I squinted, trying to look away when I felt something press against my lips.

It took me a split second to realise it was Castiel's lips that moved against mine, and what surprise me the most?

I was kissing him back.

My fingers circled around his neck, wrapping themselves in his black hair as he pressed me up against the tree, devouring my lips. We both pulled back, catching our breaths when I blinked and the reality of the situation sunk in.

"N-No!" I exclaimed, pushing him away and stepping back, my face red and my lips slightly swollen. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, at the excitement. "Shit, shit, shit! You shouldn't have done that!"

Castiel frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why not? I'm exactly beating around the bush here."

I glared at him. "You can't just assume that you fucking idiot!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Castiel snapped.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? You just kissed me and ask me what my problem is?" I shouted in anger. "We _can't _do this!"

"Why not?"

I looked at him and saw he was serious, his eyes filled with heavy desire and a fire. His jaw locked as he stared at me, waiting for my answer.

Looking away, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Because…I just can't." I finally said and felt something hit my back. I spun around, eyes widened as he lowered his paintball gun.

"Miss Archer, you are out."

* * *

I smiled as Alexy shouted in victory, running back into the centre with a pissed off Castiel trailing behind him. As soon as I saw him, I looked away and walked towards the lady behind the reception desk, discussing things with her and the payment.

"Thank you again for doing this," I smiled. "It was fun."

She beamed. "I'm glad to help. It's a nice idea to have for other customers."

I nodded as I felt someone hug me from behind. "Thank you so much for this!"

I turned around and hugged Rosalya back, biting back the tears that threatened to appear. I closed my eyes and hoped that the memory would be burned away.

_I never meant to start a war,_

_You know I never meant to hurt you._

_Don't even know what we're fighting for._

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. I had no where else to go with it and yeah...dammit. Anyway, didn't expect Alexy to win but he did. Good job Alexy! Well, hope you guys enjoy this while I go out and enjoy my seventeenth birthday :)**


	10. Chapter 7 - Freeze

**Chapter Seven:**

**Freeze**

Ever since the kiss, Castiel has barely spoken to me unless it was something to do with the project. It shouldn't bother me, but it did.

_Why do I make the biggest mistakes? _I wondered as I sat in the college library, my note book opened along with several text books. Rubbing my tired eyes, a flipped through my notes for English Literature. I tried to work, but my mind kept running to the hurt in Castiel's eyes. They haunted me every night since then.

My phone buzzed on the desk and I picked it up. "What's up?"

"You, what's going on with you lately?" Rosalya asked and I sighed tiredly, leaning back onto the chair.

"I don't know," I admitted. "My life is just one big mess."

"We're concerned, you haven't been yourself lately. Even Alexy is wondering what's happened."

I glanced back at my notes, rubbing the bridge between my eyes. "I'm just stressed alright? With the book, movie and school…I just…don't know anymore."

There was also one major factor that made up my stress, but as much as I loved Rosalya, I didn't want to burden her with my love life or lack of.

"I'm always here for you. Do you want me to stay over tonight?" Rosalya asked and I shut my notebook.

"No, I just need some space to get my shit together. Thanks though." I told her and she sighed.

"Alright, well Alexy and I are hitting the shops for stuff for Chyna's bridal shower. You wanna come?"

"I'll pass, the idea of wandering shop after shop with you two sounds exhausting." I teased and she laughed.

"I'm not as bad as him," she defended herself, just causing me to giggle. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you too." I murmured into the phone before hanging up and staring at my closed book. _This was going nowhere; I'll just finish it up tomorrow _I thought, getting up and packing everything away.

I signed out of the library and the cold night air kissed my cheeks as soon as I stepped outside.

* * *

_Hold the pose, a perfect picture._

_Just so I remember how you're looking tonight._

_Let it go, now the days gone,_

_Standing in the dark, although we've turned on the lights._

_Tonight we will deny, that time is passing by…_

_It's leaving you and I to…_

* * *

Since Armin needed to borrow Bumblebee, I was walking home. Every so often, a couple would walk beside or in front of me. The way they looked so simple and yet were happy with each other had my chest tightening with envy.

_I'm such an idiot _I muttered in my head, looking down at the ground and kept walking, trying to ignore everyone.

* * *

_Freeze,_

_A moment, it's never been better…_

_Freeze,_

_All over, we won't last forever…_

_You said that you're sorry for pushing me,_

_But then smiled when I opened my eyes…_

_I'm gonna,_

_Freeze,_

_A moment, while we're together…_

* * *

As I turned the corner, my eyes found a small little park with a pair of swings empty. Both swayed in the cool breeze, lonely but together. For some reason, the urge to sit on the swing came over me and found myself walking over.

When I got close, I rested my hand on the chain, feeling the ice cold metal under my warm hand before sitting down. It was only then, I realised how different the world seemed from this height. Almost…scary looking…

* * *

_Keep the pace, by gones be gone…_

_Coming up the rain under, the life we've made._

_Under here, we're not so soft._

_Forgiving the feelings that we put on a parade_

_Tonight we will deny, that time is passing by…_

_It's leaving you and I to…_

* * *

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply before slightly pushing my feet off the ground, swinging higher and higher, my mind wandering to many things. Most of them involving Castiel.

"_I'm not exactly beating around the bush here."_

"_I should've believed you, but I didn't."_

"_The only person who knew me."_

"_How could I forget you?!"_

"_I've thought about you every day for the past year!"_

"_Why would I lie?"_

"_Not like I asked for this."_

"_No one does."_

"_We've never really talked about it."_

"_I started to fall for your damn personality."_

"_I couldn't leave."_

"_You may be able to fool everyone else, but I can tell when you're upset."_

"_You need me, is that it?"_

"_Leave her alone right now or things are going to get messy."_

"_Did that bastard hurt you?"_

Something light hitting my head interrupted my train of memories, forcing me to look up and see it was starting to rain. On a normal day I would've piss bolted home, but for some reason I didn't want to move.

* * *

_Freeze,_

_A moment, it's never been better._

_Freeze,_

_All over, we won't last forever._

_You said that you're sorry for pushing me,_

_But then smile when I opened my eyes._

_I'm gonna,_

_Freeze,_

_A moment, while we're together…_

* * *

Castiel's hurt look flashed through my mind, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut along with my hand over my heart. I kept replaying the kiss all over again and that's when I realised something important:

Everything has changed.

Snapping my eyes open, I jumped off the swing, grabbed my bag and started to run down the path and back onto the street.

* * *

_Don't stop, gotta know what you got._

_There's no second chances in life…_

_Don't break, gotta give what you take._

_With you…_

_Freeze,_

_A moment, it's never been better._

_Freeze,_

_All over, we won't last forever…_

* * *

My foot caught on something, causing me to trip over and land on the hard concrete path, cutting my knee. The pain hit me, causing me to wince but I scrambled up onto my feet and continued. There was no time to waste.

* * *

_Freeze,_

_A moment, it's never been better._

_I freeze,_

_All over, we won't last forever…_

_You looked at me with the truth in your eyes,_

_And you said it's okay, you can go._

_I'm gonna,_

_Freeze,_

_This moment, while we're together…_

* * *

As soon as I ran into the building and up the stairs, I ran down the hall and knocked on the door frantically. A moment later, Castiel opened the door, surprised to see me standing there, soaking wet to the bone.

* * *

_Freeze…_

_A moment…_

* * *

"Adrianne? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked and then tsked, seeing my condition and bloody knee. "You ran in the rain didn't you? Look at your knee."

"I'm sorry." I said, cutting him off while I panted, catching my breath. Castiel sighed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside his apartment. Demon barked at the sound of another person and wagged his tail when he saw me.

Castiel released my wrist and threw a towel at me. "Dry yourself with that."

I nodded, slowly drying my hair while he forced me to sit down while he fixed up my scrapped knee.

"Castiel," I murmured, reaching out and touching a strand of his hair. He froze to the spot before looking up at me, curiosity burning in his gaze. "I'm an idiot."

He smirked. "Not gonna disagree with you on that one."

"No…it's my fault for everything." I whispered as he stood up, forcing me to look up. He was staring at me for a long time, not saying anything. I stood up and pulled the towel closer to my body, my cheeks slightly hot.

"When I came back, I didn't want anything to change. I wanted everything to go back to the way they were," I admitted. "But that can't happen. I've realised that everything changes and I can't stop it."

Taking a deep breath, my heart pounding wildly, I look into his eyes with a serious gaze. "I _want _this. I hate the wall we've built between us and I know it'll never be the same. But I want this to work."

Castiel reached out and cupped my left cheek with his hand, his eyes softening as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "You're a pain in the ass, shit sense of direction, stubborn, always got your head in the clouds, clumsy as hell," he gestured to my knee. "And someone's gotta look after you, might as well be me."

I smiled as he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against mine, sealing the deal.

* * *

**Don't think that this is the end, I have a whole lot more in store for them. Yes, finally, after 31 chapters Adrianne and Castiel are finally together! Let the celebration begin!**

**Now, on a serious note, someone left a comment on the last chapter saying: 'I love your story. But this scene happened in the movie and manga "i give my first love to you"  
I dont mind you using the idea, but you should at least credit the source next time :)'**

**I'm not picking on you, believe me that's the _last _thing I want to do but I would like to point out, I have never heard of the movie/manga or seen it so I didn't get the idea or copy it from that. And it hurts that you would accuse me of something like that. It just feels like you've pissed all over my hard work and It actually hurt my feelings. **


	11. Chapter 8 - When Can I See You Again?

**Chapter Eight:**

**When Can I See You Again?**

_Every touch was electrifying! From the way his hands slide down my back, to his hot breath hitting my ear lobe. I shuddered, arching my back in a desperate attempt to experience more._

_He chuckled breathlessly, looking at me in amusement. I looked back, biting back the whine that was close to escaping my lips._

"_What?" I whispered quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He lightly kissed my forehead as more rain pounded down on us. At this point, getting a cold was the __**last **__thing on my mind._

"_I've always dreamed about this." He replied, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine. He opened his mouth to say something when a loud ring interrupted._

I groaned, shaking off the dream and slowly opening my eyes. My head was pounding a million miles a minute as I sat up, rubbing the tired from my eyes. The loud ring was coming from the alarm clock next to me, forcing me to slam the top and shutting it off.

That's when I realised this wasn't my room.

Looking around, I saw this wasn't my apartment, but Castiel's. That and the said person walked in and saw I was awake.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything," he reassured me when I saw I wasn't wearing any pants, just a massive orange shirt. "Didn't want to push it, and you're such a prude."

I flipped him off, getting out of bed and walking out, my hand on my head. "Do you have any painkillers?"

"Medicine cabinet." He answered as I wandered into the kitchen. I reached up and grabbed two small white pills and a glass cup. I filled it up with water and drank the pills down. Suddenly, I felt nervous and turned around, leaning against the sink with the cup in my hand.

"So…what now?" I asked, blushing slightly while drinking the cold water. Castiel looked at me surprised before smirking and walking over.

"We'll take it slow," he answered, placing a kiss on my forehead. "But not for long, a man does have _urges_."

I slapped his arm and he laughed at my embarrassment while I rolled my eyes, my face ten shades of red. "Asshole." I muttered under my breath as Demon scampered in, greeting me with a lick of my hand. I bent down on my knees and scratched him behind the ear. He barked and ran past towards Castiel who carried his pack bag over his shoulder.

"You're clothes are dry now," he told me. "Go put them on and I'll drop you home. You don't have any classes right?"

I nodded and grabbed my clothes from the bathroom before quickly getting changed. Tying my hair back into a low bun, I grabbed my stuff and followed Castiel out of his apartment and downstairs.

"Here." He threw me a white helmet as he got on his motorcycle. I caught it and clipped it on, following after him as he pulled out of the garage. I held on tight; not liking this one bit and knew Castiel would be smirking.

Thankfully, we soon pulled up outside of my apartment and I quickly climbed off. Castiel laughed as I pouted, handing him back the helmet but he shook his head.

"Keep it, better you have it with you for the future." He explained and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who says I'm getting on that death trap again?" I asked, tucking the helmet under my arm.

Castiel smirked, staring the motorcycle up again. "Ladies can't resist the bike." He answered as he sped off. I shook my head in disbelief, walking inside to be greeted enthusiastically by both Nix and Tiger.

I fed them breakfast and a treat each as an apology for not coming home last night before taking a shower. The hot water soothed my tense muscles and I changed into some black track pants and a light green hoodie before camping in the living room with my laptop. I spent most of the day typing three chapters before moving onto school work.

I was about halfway through finished my English Literature notes when Armin strolled in, swinging my car keys around with his finger.

"Be careful with them, remember the last time you held keys?" I reminded him and he winced at the memory. One time Armin needed to get his PSP back and when he had the keys to the teacher's lounge, they flew off his finger and behind some lockers. I had to practically strip down to a singlet and no pants on to slip through and grab them.

"Thanks again for lending me the car," he placed the keys in the glass bowl on the kitchen counter before walking over and looking over my shoulder. "What'cha doing?"

"Flicking through my notes," I answered. "I'm guessing Alexy hasn't?"

He nodded in confirmation and I sighed, knowing full well I'll have Alexy crash through the door, wake me up at six in the morning and beg me to help him.

"He's been busy with Rosalya preparing for Chyna's bridal shower and what not. Seems like you and Kim and have no interest in that kind of thing." He said and I nodded, sorting through my notes from date.

"Kim's busy doing…whatever and I've got so much on my plate right now that we shifted the job to them." I explained and he nodded in understanding. It was then that Armin decided to notice the white helmet Castiel gave me earlier laying on the floor near the TV.

Walking over, he bent down and picked it up, examining it. "Since when did you own a motorcycle helmet?"

I froze, looking at him nervously before sighing, running a hand through my hair. Might as well get it out in the open. "Funny story….Castiel gave it to me."

Armin looked surprised and finally put the last piece of the puzzle, figuring out what I meant.

"Nice, it's about time," he commented, putting the helmet back on the floor and grinning, his hands in his jean pockets. "The guy scares the shit out of me, don't get me wrong, but he's good to you. So I respect that."

I beamed and stood up, running over and hugging him tightly. Armin laughed, hugging me back and even lifting me up into the air slightly, spinning us around. I squealed and laughed, getting dizzy.

"Put me down!" I laughed and he did. I had to hold onto him to stable myself before looking at him. "You are the best brother from another mother ever."

Armin winked. "Damn straight." He replied as Nix woke up from his nap and looked between us before getting up and disappearing. Armin frowned while I just shook my head with a sigh, knowing full well what my Husky was up to.

Turns out I was right, when a moment later; Nix came scampering in with his leash in his mouth. He sat in front of us, wagging his tail and looking at us with pleading eyes. To make things worse, Tiger joined him and stared up at us, minus the leash in the mouth.

Armin let out a low whistle. "They're well trained. Kinda reminds me of Hewie from Haunting Ground."

I shook my head, not understanding his game reference and grabbing the leash from Nix's mouth, strapping it to him.

"I'm gonna go take these two for a walk since they decided to gang up," I gave them a look each. "You and Alexy are still coming over for dinner tomorrow right?"

He nodded. "Wouldn't miss it." He answered as we left my apartment. I locked the door behind me and we went our separate ways. Armin went home while I decided a walk along the beach would be nice.

Tiger stook by Nix and the Husky kept a close eye on him in return, even growling at other dogs who barked at the cat. I just smiled to myself before unclipping Nix and trusting the two of them to run around. As I sat on the sand, watching the two of them by the water, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it to see it was a message from Castiel.

_You free tomorrow night?_

_No, I have dinner plans with Armin and Alexy. _I texted back and a moment later, he replied.

_Hmmm…who are you dating again?_

I rolled my eyes. _You're hilarious. They're like older brothers to me. Deal with it._

_Fine, Alexy's gay so he's safe._

I just shook my head in disbelief. _What about Armin?_

_The most action he'll get is from a mage in World of Warcraft._

Okay, he had me at that one. Laughing, I texted him back with shaky fingers since I was giggling. _Okay, point to you. Why are you asking if I'm free anyway?_

_Wondering if you had a life outside of your books._

I almost threw my phone when he quickly texted back.

_I'm kidding calm down. I was just thinking we could have dinner or something._

I smiled to myself, which was sweet of him. I was free tonight since I had gotten most of my school work and a couple of chapters done.

_I'm free tonight. Why don't you come around and I'll make something._

_Better not be carrots. _

_NO!_

Nix barked, catching my attention as he ran back with a _very _drenched Tiger who didn't look happy about being wet. I groaned, shaking my head and standing up and holding him to my chest.

Tiger meowed, snuggling closer for warmth as I walked back home and gave the cat a quick bath before having a shower myself. As soon as I was dried, I started making some simple beef ravioli. It was one of my favourite dishes to eat back in Italy.

A knock at the door alerted Nix that someone was here as he barked. "Come in."

Castiel opened the door and walked in, scratching Nix behind his ear and nodded at me. He sniffed the air and walked over.

"What poison are you feeding me?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, serving it up in two white bowels.

"Ravioli." I answered, handing him his bowel and he took it gratefully.

"Does it have carrots?" he asked with a smirk and I glared at him, walking over and sitting on the couch. "You know I'm just messing with you."

"No, really?" I asked in mock surprise as he sat down next to me. How I Met Your Mother was currently playing and Castiel noticed Tiger sulking near the glass door to the balcony.

"What's up with him?" he asked, pointing his fork at Tiger before eating some more ravioli.

"He's pissed because Nix pushed him into the water at the beach earlier," I answered and he snorted. "He reminds me of you, both of you are sourpusses when you get wet."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips. I frowned, wondering what he was up to as we both finished. I got up, taking both bowels into the kitchen and quickly washed them. While I was washing the dishes, Castiel came around and grabbed some of the bubbles from the washing detergent.

Without warning, he planted it straight on my head and I squealed in surprise.

"Castiel!" I shouted as he laughed. I grabbed some of my own and hit him straight in the face. Seeing the look of his face, I pissed myself laughing.

"Oh, think you're funning huh?" Castiel asked, grabbing some more. I quickly ran, him chasing after me. I ran to the couch, Castiel on one side with me on the other.

"Put the suds down and nobody gets hurt." I warned him in between giggles but Castiel smirked and lunged. I tripped backwards and landed flat on my butt, Castiel on top of me as he planted the suds on my chest.

"Gotcha," he murmured, leaning in and capturing my lips with his. His lips were softer than I imagined, leading mine in a steady rhythm before it was rudely interrupted by none other than Tiger.

The ginger cat tackled Castiel onto the ground and I groaned, face palming. Tiger was on top of the black haired adult, hissing furiously with his hair standing up.

"Get him off of me!" Castiel exclaimed as I whistled. Tiger glanced over at me before giving one last growl to Castiel and walked over to me.

"Tiger, bad boy," I scolded him and his ears drooped in shame. "Seriously, you're more protective than Nix."

Castiel sat up, muttering things under his breath and I gave an apologetic smile, getting up and walking over to him, patting his head. "Stop treating me like a kid, I'm a man."

"Really? Men don't get beaten up by cats." I pointed out and Castiel smirked, tackling me to the ground and pinning my arms above my head. He leaned in closer while I blushed madly.

"Do you want me to prove how _manly _I am?" he whispered in my ear, gently biting on my ear lobe.

"Idiot!" I exclaimed, shoving him off as he collapsed onto the floor laughing. I pouted, my face still bright red with perverted thoughts running through my head.

"Calm down, I said I'd take it slow and I'm a man of my word," Castiel said, after he calmed down. He looked at me through strands of his black hair with a warm smile that reached his eyes. "You're worth the wait."

I beamed, scotching closer and giving him a light peck on the lips. Apparently that wasn't enough to satisfy him since he went for more.

Only to be stopped again by Officer Tiger.

"Worst cock blocker." Castiel muttered while Tiger continued to hiss at him, standing in front of me protectively.

I just smiled, giggling to myself. _When can we do this again?_

* * *

**Good job Offier Tiger, best cock blocker there ever is. Nothing like turning the mood sour with a hissing cat. Anyway, I'm back at school on Wednesday, you know what that means. Back to updating once a week, maybe twice if we're lucky. It'll all be worth it, trust me :)**


	12. Chapter 9 - Let's Go Out!

**Chapter Nine:**

**Let's Go Out!**

I paused from eating my chicken wrap, staring at Alexy in questioning. "An amusement park?" I asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Rosalya and I thought it'd be fun. Like a group day out in celebration of Nat and Chyna's engagement since we never did anything for it." He explained with Rosalya beaming. Both Chyna and Nathaniel looked up from their discussion at the mention of their names.

"An amusement park?" Chyna asked and Alexy nodded. She looked up at Nathaniel. "I've never been to one before."

Nathaniel agreed to go within two seconds flat; Kim counted it with the stopwatch on her phone.

Castiel snorted. "Man, you are so whipped." He commented, earning an unamused look from Nathaniel and Chyna looking embarrassed.

I elbowed him the ribs. "Leave them alone you jerk. Besides, what's wrong with wanting to go?"

"Yes! See? Adrianne agrees." Alexy announced and I cleared my throat.

"I didn't agree."

Alexy's face fell while Armin looked up from his black DSI briefly, catching his younger twin's sad face and rolled his eyes. "Don't forget you have a paper due."

"I've already finished it." Alexy announced proudly and Kim raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Has Adrianne proof read it?" she asked and his face fell once again, confirming what we were all thinking: 'You're hopeless'.

Castiel broke off a bit of my wrap and threw it into his mouth, eating and ignoring my outraged look. I loved the guy and all, but stealing my food is where I draw the line.

_Then again, we've been dating for a month now _I realised, eating more of my lunch. The first date we had, Castiel thought it'd be fun to take me a festival but ended up searching for me most of the time since we accidently got separated. Needless to say, he practically kept me on a tight leash for the rest of the night, not letting me out of his sight.

I giggled to myself, causing Castiel to look at me. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." I answered as he grabbed some more of my lunch. I ended up just giving him the whole thing and he wafted it down with ease. Alexy was still trying to convince everyone it was a good idea when Castiel pulled me closer so that we were touching shoulders.

"Have you finished the nine chapters?" he asked me and I nodded. "Then why don't we go? He won't shut up until _someone _agrees."

I smirked. "You just want to see Nat throwing up on the rollercoasters." I accused him and he chuckled.

"Of course, what else do you expect from me?" he asked and I rolled my eyes before looking at Alexy.

"We're in," I told him and he beamed. I turned to Lysander who was busy writing in his notebook. "You coming Lys?"

Lysander looked up from his notebook and nodded. "I don't see why not. It might be a fun experience."

Rosalya squealed in delight, clapping her hands together. "Great! I'll invite Leigh."

"Where she goes, I go." Kim gestured to Chyna who smiled at the dark skinned girl.

"So we're all in?" Alexy asked and high-fived Rosalya. "Mission accomplished!"

I smiled, shaking my head in disbelief. "Bring your paper over tonight and I'll proof read it. We'll go on Saturday since everyone's free then."

Alexy nodded and then decided to hassle his brother, rubbing it into his face of his victory while Kim smirked at Castiel and I.

"So have you two done it yet?" she asked and I blushed madly.

"Kim!" I protested, looking at her in shock while Castiel tried to stifle his laughter.

"No, Miss Prude over here won't let me." Castiel told her and earned a smack on the arm from me, setting him off into a fit of laughter while I was left with a tomato red face.

* * *

Castiel groaned, rubbing his head as he poured some coffee into a black mug. "I can't believe you made me sleep on the couch."

"That's what you get for making fun of me." I yawned tiredly and Castiel saw this, smirking.

"Missed me?"

Yes.

"No," I muttered, reaching over and grabbing my own cup of coffee. Castiel looked at me and shook his head. "I had another nightmare okay?"

"This book is going to kill you." He told me since he disapproved of the whole 'zombie apocalypse' as it gave me nightmares sometimes. Mostly involving him and the others getting eaten alive.

"It's almost finished," I told him. "Just eighteen more chapters to go."

He didn't comment, just shaking his head as he drank the rest of his coffee and left to take a shower. I drank the rest of mine and fed Tiger and Nix before jumping into the shower after he was finished.

I sighed happily, allowing the hot water to wash away the exhaustion from my body before stepping out and getting dressed. Since it was an amusement park, I thought some dark blue jean shorts and a lightly blue T-shirt that said 'You call it lazy. I call it selective participation.' in white letters would be best to wear. I tied my hair back into a low ponytail and made sure my key necklace was on right before leaving the bathroom.

Castiel was sitting on the couch, watching TV when I came back and sat down, putting some knee-high white socks on and throwing on some black converses. Castiel was wearing a plain orange shirt with a white jacket with a hoodie at the back and light black cargo pants.

"Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded, grabbing my keys and my small white back pack. "Let me drive."

I raised an eyebrow. "Scratch my baby and I'll let Tiger maul you." I warned him and Tiger hissed from the couch, where he now occupied, to emphasis my point.

"You care more about a car than me?" he asked in mock hurt as I threw him the keys. He locked my apartment as he headed down to the garage.

"Of course, it doesn't complain like you do," I teased, earning a pinch on my butt and I yelped in surprise. "You asshole."

He just smirked as we got into Bumblebee, pulling out of the garage and onto the road. Since he was the driver, I was the director and told him where to go until we eventually arrived at the amusement park. It was pretty big, allowing a few rides such as the Giant Drop and the roller coaster to be seen.

Castiel saw my nervous gaze at the Giant Drop. "Scared?"

"No…I just hate rides with anticipation." I grumbled, looking out the window. Castiel chuckled as found a car park and parked the car. We both got out and met up with the others at the entrance of the theme park.

Alexy was grinning from ear to ear with excitement, along with his brother, Kim and Chyna. Leigh and Lysander were chatting with each other while Rosalya was poking fun at Nathaniel who held Chyna close to him protectively.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you two!" Alexy complained before running in with the other energy buzzed four. The rest of us just followed after them, pretending not to know them.

We lined up and paid for our tickets, each getting a map of the whole park and stood around near the water fountain, deciding what to go on first.

"Let's go on the Saucer first," Rosalya suggested. "As a warm up ride."

Since none of us complained, we agreed and soon ran to line up. Castiel was standing behind me as we all slowly made our way to the front. "Nervous?"

"No, on the contrary I like this one." I told him as he smirked. Soon our group got on and I was with Castiel and Kim. Both found a fun idea to squish me since I was in the middle.

"Stop!" I laughed in between squeezes and quickly jumped off when the ride was over. Castiel and Kim shared a high-five while I stood closer to Alexy who was laughing at Armin's face. Apparently, the twins had a little competition to see who would end up on the corner and Armin was the unlucky winner.

"That's what you get for making me sleep on the couch." Castiel teased while I rolled my eyes. We then moved onto some more rides, leaving the roller coaster before we ate lunch.

Nathaniel, the poor guy, wasn't good with those type of rides and almost threw up in a small garden. Where were the twins and Castiel? Laughing their asses off of course. Not that it surprised me anymore.

After lunch, at Nathaniel's and Chyna's insistent, we moved onto carnival games. Lysander surprisingly kicked our asses at the poker one, winning a giant Husky plushie. Nathaniel won the darts, giving Chyna a medium sized Pikachu plushie.

As we walked, Alexy spotted a small archery game. "Hey look! Can we play this one please?" he begged, giving us all the puppy dog look. I sighed, shaking my head along with Armin at his brother's immaturity.

"Why not?" Castiel smirked and I frowned, wondering what he had in mind. Alexy grinned as he, Castiel, Lysander, Leigh and Armin competed. The rest of us stood back and talked amongst ourselves.

"So what's your first amusement park trip like?" I asked Chyna who beamed, hugging the plushie closer to her chest.

"A lot more fun than I expected, except for Nathaniel earlier." She said as Kim checked the time.

"After this we're heading to the last place, the Hollywood House of Horror," She informed us and I grimaced, shuddering slightly at the idea. "Scared Archer?"

I glared at her. "Shitless, who in their right mind thought that'd be a fun idea?"

She pointed to Alexy and I groaned, shaking my head as we heard the buzzer go off and Armin's groan of defeat. We all looked and saw Castiel was the victor, surprising us all.

"Damn, looks like we all lost." Kim muttered, referring to the bet we made earlier. I shrugged my shoulders and saw the man give Castiel something as he walked over. My eyes widened with a small blush on my face.

"Here," Castiel handed me a small white bunny plushie and I grabbed it, pulling it close. "Now you have a friend."

I playfully slapped his arm as the others started to head towards the horror house. I swallowed, as an arm wrapped itself around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Castiel murmured and I felt instantly safe and reassured. I nodded, hugging the bunny tighter as we started to walk in.

'_Welcome to the Hollywood House of Horror. Here you will wander through the house while trying to avoid the terrible Jason. Get through the entire course and you will have survived the horrors that await you._'

I shuddered as we all began to walk in slowly. The further we walked in, the darker it got until it was just a smidge away from being pitch black. I heard a moan behind me and I squeezed on Castiel's arm, my heart pounding hard in my chest.

"Loosen up will you? You're about to strangle my arm." Castiel told me and I loosened up but still kept a firm grip. I closed my eyes and allowed Castiel to guide me as we wandered through.

Further ahead I could hear Rosalya and Chyna scream, causing me to jump. Castiel made no comment as we arrived where the scream came from. I opened my eyes just as something grabbed the back of my shirt. I screamed, turning around and slapping the hand before backing up against the wall.

The little girl from The Exorcists was cackling from behind the jail bars, grinning while Castiel grabbed my arm.

"Come on!" he called, dragging me until we were far away. Tears were falling down my face and my whole body was shaking in fright. Castiel stopped and pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back and whispering reassurances to me.

"Can we go?" I begged, pulling away. "I _don't _want to be here anymore."

He nodded and grabbed my hand, giving it a small squeeze before walking ahead. I just kept my eyes closed and tried to block out the noises.

That's when I heard the chainsaw.

I flinched and turned briefly to hear heavy footsteps coming closer. "Castiel! Jason's behind us!"

Castiel quickly glanced over his shoulder before breaking out into a sprint. I followed after him as I heard the chainsaw get closer and closer.

_Piss off, piss off, piss off! _I thought over and over again just as my foot caught a crack in the wooden floor board. I yelped in pain, landing on the ground roughly.

"Adrianne!" Castiel shouted running back over and looked over, seeing Jason getting closer and closer. Without a second thought, Castiel scooped me up and carried me bridal style, running again.

I looked at him surprised, his eyes staring straight ahead with determination in them. I smiled to myself, and looked ahead just as the light from outside came into our view.

Castiel grunted, running harder just as the chainsaw got closer. I squeezed my eyes shut and a moment later, Castiel stopped running.

"You guys made it!" Alexy cheered as Castiel gently placed me back onto my feet. Then, as if a whole new person, Castiel stormed over and got right up into Alexy's face.

"We are not doing this again. You and your little idea just scared the shit out of Adrianne!" Castiel shouted as we all flinched. "Probably gave her more nightmares! Great job you fucking idiot!"

"Castiel," I said quietly, walking over and holding onto his arm. Castiel looked away from Alexy and down at me. "It's not his fault, just let me deal with him."

Castiel's eyes softened a tad bit before he gave Alexy one last glare and stormed off. Probably to the car to calm down is my guess. I sighed, shaking my head and giving Alexy a stern look.

Alexy was looking down at the ground in guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"I am not helping you with the next assignment." I told him and his head snapped up, his eyes widened.

"What?! Aww come on Anne! Please don't do this!" he begged while Armin shook his head, taking over while I rubbed the bridge between my eyes.

"I'll see you guys on Monday," I told the others who were watching Alexy's tantrum. "Time to go check on Castiel."

They nodded as I headed out of the park and saw I was right, Castiel was leaning against Bumblebee with his arms crossed over his chest. He heard me coming and held his hand out for the keys. I rolled my eyes, throwing them at him before grabbing his arm.

"I'm surprised you're not smoking." I commented and he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Didn't want you to nag me about it," he shrugged and I playfully slapped his chest. "You okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be better when I get home…maybe you can stay over?"

"You can't live without me huh?" he smirked, kissing my forehead and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I can't go another day without you. How did you know?" I asked him sarcastically, pulling away and getting into the car.

"Because it's me." He stated, turning the car on and pulling out of the car park.

* * *

**I hate rides with anticipation, they scare the shit out of me and...no, just no. Wow, Cas getting all pissed 'cause Adrianne was scared? So hot...**

**If anyone got my little inside joke with the prize Castiel won, You get an Internet cookie :3 **


	13. Chapter 10 - Reflection

**Chapter Ten:**

**Reflection**

Glancing at the time on the microwave, I gnawed at my bottom lip and placed my mug on the counter. Quietly, I walked to my bedroom and opened the door, seeing Castiel passed out amongst the covers. His black hair was somehow still perfect, unlike mine, it never got bed hair.

"Castiel," I called quietly and he didn't respond. I sighed, walking over and shaking him slightly. Still nothing.

Just as I thought of another plan, Tiger sauntered in, jumped onto the bed and scratched Castiel across the cheek.

That woke Castiel and probably the whole city up.

* * *

"Stay still," I told him as Castiel fidgeted while I cleaned the cut. "It's nice to know that Tiger is an effective alarm clock."

Castiel glared. "Damn cat, you should get rid of him."

"Would you get rid of Demon?"

When he didn't answer and I just shrugged my shoulders. Tiger was laying on the couch, licking his paw and unconcerned for the trouble he caused. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was basking in the victory.

"Stupid hairball, that's why I hate cats, ungrateful beasts." He muttered and Tiger hissed at him. I sighed, shaking my head and looked at him in the eye.

"That's probably why he doesn't like you," I told him. "Be nice, Tiger's been with me since I was seventeen."

Castiel didn't say anything as he got up and went to take a shower. I just shook my head, dumping my mug in the sink and headed to the study. On my desk were sheets of paper spread out along with note books and text books.

As I flicked through the books, making notes about the Roman Goddess Minerva, footsteps came closer and stopped at the doorway.

"Have you narrowed it down to two gods?" Castiel asked as I nodded, standing up and walking over to him.

"Minerva who's Greek name is Athena and Mercury who is Hermes," I answered and crossed my arms over my chest. "You should head to work."

He nodded but didn't move. I rolled my eyes and leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Castiel responded, cupping my face in his hands just as an all too familiar hiss came from behind. We both stopped and looked, seeing Tiger glaring at Castiel.

"The option's still on the table." Castiel told me and I shook my head with a chuckle, lightly pushing him.

"Go to work," I told him as he began to walk away. "Don't forget we're heading home next week for Thanksgiving. Did your parents say they're coming?"

He nodded as he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment. I smiled to myself just as Tiger wrapped himself around my legs.

"You really need to put aside whatever difference you have," I told the ginger cat, bending down and scratching him behind the ear. "Seriously, we haven't even done it yet."

Tiger didn't say anything but scampered off down the hallway. I sighed, rubbing the bridge between my eyes and went back to my desk. I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up, Castiel was shaking me awake.

"Get enough sleep there?" he asked smirking as I yawned. "That's bad for your back."

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back, resting my head against his stomach and yawned again.

"What time is it?" I murmured, standing up and leaning against the desk behind me.

"Seven thirty. Did you study all day?" he asked, stepping closer and placing both hands on my hips.

"I had nothing else to do. I'm not due to head to the set til next week on Friday," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Work going okay?"

He didn't answer, instead leaned in and kissed my lips before moving to my neck. I hummed as he gently bit and sucked on the spot. A shiver ran down my spine, making me shudder.

I looked over at the doorway, expecting Tiger to come in and stop us like he's done for the past two months but it was empty. I pulled away, frowning and Castiel wondered what was wrong.

"What did you do?" I asked and he knew what I was referring to.

With a smirk, he went back and gently kissed my collar bone. "I helped the damn beast get a girl of his own. Now you're all mine, Little Bunny."

I sucked in a breath and dipped my head down, grabbing his lips with my own and getting his attention. Castiel knotted his fingers through my hair, placing a hand on my back as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Both of us pulled back, breathless and both swimming with desire. It was animalistic.

"Do you want this?" he asked, referring to what we were doing. I stopped for a moment, thinking about it. Castiel saw my hesitation and sighed, kissing my forehead and pulling away.

"No," I protested, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and halting him. "I…yes. I want to just…"

Castiel understood and came back, giving me a quick peck on the lips before looking at me in the eyes. "I won't hurt you…much."

I narrowed my eyes as he smirked, pulling my lips back to his and carrying me to the bedroom. Gently, he placed me onto the bed and looked down at me.

"What?" I asked, worried that I had done something when he just smiled.

"Nothing, can't a man gaze at his prize?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, sitting up on my elbows and looked at him.

"Prize? What is this? Helen of Troy?" I asked, knowing he'd get the reference since we were both history nuts.

"Nah, I never liked blondes," he replied, leaning down and kissing me. "Besides, she's hotter and not flat chested"

I playfully slapped his arm and he laughed. "I'm not flat chested!"

Castiel smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of my chest, just a few millimetres from my breasts. "I can tell."

With that, he kissed me again, gently lifting my singlet off of me and kissing my stomach, my chest, my collar bone and then my lips.

* * *

It hurts.

Losing your virginity hurts like hell, unless you're a dancer or a gymnasts or some other job that wears your hymen down. No matter how much Castiel tried to be gentle, it still hurt like a bitch.

But it was _a-maz-ing_!

The sunlight hit my eyes and woke me up. I sat up as the arm around my waist pulled me closer. Castiel muttered something in his sleep and I smiled warmly, playing with a strand of his hair. It was nice to see he had long gone back to his original hair colour. I tried to move but winced slightly since the lower half of my body still felt sore.

"Ready for round two?" Castiel murmured, opening one eye and I squealed in surprise as he pinned me to the bed.

"No! Please, my body still hurts!" I begged and he laughed, breaking out of his serious mode and laying across my chest. I pouted and flicked his head but he still laughed. "Why must you tease me like this?"

He lifted his head and wrapped his arms underneath me and onto my back. "Because you make it so damn easy."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, playing with his hair again. "Thanks, nice to know I'm you're source of entertainment."

"A very entertaining one," he agreed and sat up, pulling me close. "You sure you're alright? I didn't…I didn't hurt you right?"

"Besides the fact that my vagina feels like it's been ripped apart? I'm fine." I reassured him and he sighed in relief, kissing my cheek before climbing out of bed.

"At least you have material for your work." Castiel commented and ducked at the pillow I threw at him.

* * *

**It's short I know, but I've been a bit busy with going back to school, already getting homework, getting a shit mark for an exam I was told I would pass etc. but here we are, they had sex. Awww Adrianne's a real woman now :3 **

**Anywho, for those who like me watch The Walking Dead, I've started writing a fanfiction for that one called 'Dead And Over' with sort of a love triangle between the OC (Named Minerva Winters), Daryl and Rick. Minerva is Australian like me so there will be aussie spelling and references just to warn you :)**


	14. Chapter 11 - It's Time

**Chapter Eleven:**

**It's Time**

I struggled to zip the black suitcase close. For some reason, it wouldn't listen to me and refused to co-operate. While I continued my impossible mission, footsteps came into the room, followed by an unamused grunt.

"How much shit are you trying to bring?" Castiel asked with an eyebrow raised. He came over and took over, allowing me to step back. "Seriously, we're only there for the night."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah but…this is the first time I'm meeting your parents. And it's Thanksgiving with the family."

Castiel glanced up before zipping the suitcase and placing it onto the floor. He placed a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look up at him.

"Calm down, it's not exactly the end of the world." He told me before walking out of the room. I followed behind him, stringing my suitcase along as Armin and Alexy relaxed in the lounge room.

"Thanks again for offering to housesit," I smiled, hugging the two of them. "You remember everything I've told you?"

They both nodded.

"Go and have fun, we're not exactly doing much this year." Armin shrugged and Alexy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're just gonna go out for dinner with Kim and Violet later." Alexy informed me and Castiel started to get impatient. With a quick goodbye to Tiger and Nix, I followed him out to my car as we dumped all of our stuff in the boot.

"You're acting like a mother getting away from her kids." He teased and I rolled my eyes as he started the car, pulling out of the garage and driving onto the road.

"What about you? You're surprinsgly calm about this whole thing." I noted and he simply shrugged his shoulders, his eyes firm on the road.

"It's just Thanksgiving with my folks and yours, nothing major," Castiel answered in a hard voice and I gave him a sympathetic smile. I placed my hand on his lap, smiling at him and he smirked from the corner of his mouth. "Besides, I've always wandered what'd it be like to do it in your old bedroom."

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

By the time Sweet Amoris rolled into our view, I had fallen asleep and Castiel had to wake me up. Yawning, I stretched a little and looked out to see we were in my aunt's driveway and she was helping Castiel with the luggage.

"Finally, Sleeping Beauty awakens!" Castiel declared sarcastically and I ignored it, waving it off as Aunt Abbey pulled me into a hug, along with Mom.

"How's college sweetie?" Mom asked as I locked the car and walked into the house.

"Fine," I shrugged. "Nothing major really."

Dad was talking to Castiel in the kitchen, seeming like a serious man discussion from the looks on both of their faces. Mom and Aunt Abbey both just shook their heads.

"Men." Aunt Abbey muttered and Mom hummed in agreement before turning to me, excitement in her eyes that mirrored Aunt Abbey's.

"How long have you two dated for?" Mom asked, bringing me into the lounge room and sitting on the couch. Seriously, with the way they interrogated me you'd think they were detectives or something.

"Around two months," I answered, thinking and then realising something. "Next week it'll be three months."

Mom and Aunt Abbey squealed in delight, and then proceeded to ask _personal _questions and such. This led me to believe they were the adult versions of Kim and Rosalya.

When the doorbell rang, Aunt Abbey got up and answered it just as Dad and Castiel returned from the kitchen. Both of them sitting down to their women.

"Oh you must be Mr and Mrs Jones," we heard Aunt Abbey say. "Castiel, your folks are here!"

Castiel sighed, from where he sat next to me. "Here we go."

I gave him a squeezed on his hand in reassurance, knowing Castiel was now nervous. He told me once before that his mother was worse than Aunt Abbey by ten times, something I'm sure would make my aunt and Mom love her. His Dad? Since he's in the army, he's _very _traditional and strict. Somehow the complete opposites fell in love according to my boyfriend.

"Cassy!" Castiel's Mom squealed when she saw her son, running over and pulling him into a tight hug as he stood up. "Oh look at you! All grown up and back to your beautiful black hair."

Castiel Mom was a little shorter than me, her orange hair bright like fire and her chocolate brown eyes were warm. I could see the resemblance in the eyes and nose.

"Lisa." Castiel's Dad warned and she grinned at him before turning to me. Her eyes softening a bit more as she took me in.

"You must be Adrianne, I must say you're a lot prettier in person!" she declared, pulling me into a quick hug which I returned. She then placed her hands on my hips, studying them thoroughly before grinning. "Great birthing hips, you've chosen a good one Cassy."

I almost fainted at that and Castiel pulled me away from his mother hastily. Aunt Abbey looked like she was trying hard not to laugh, Dad looked shocked and Mom looked impressed.

"That's what I've been saying all along," Mom agreed and we all looked at her in disbelief. "Hi I'm Jackie, Adrianne's mother."

Well, Castiel was right about one thing, those two got on famously. Castiel's Dad ended up having to pick up the pieces his wife left as he approached us. I saw where Castiel got his black hair from and his Dad had a pair of nice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for the discomfort my wife may have put you through," Castiel's Dad apologised to me, shaking my hand. "I'm Mark."

"Adrianne." I replied as Dad let out a victorious laugh from the lounge room. We all turned and saw he was watching some football game between two teams I had no clue about. Apparently, this is where the two older men bond over their love for the game.

"Wow," was all I could say and Castiel nodded in agreement, pulling me closer as he hugged me from behind. "And here I thought my family was crazy."

"Adrianne! Come help me with the turkey!" Aunt Abbey called from the kitchen and I gave Castiel a quick peck before walking into the kitchen. Aunt Abbey still had the amused look on her face as I helped her stuff the turkey and herb it, placing it into the oven.

"Oh and she's a good cook!" Lisa squealed, forcing Aunt Abbey and I to turn around as she and Mom stood by the doorway. "She must be fertile too."

"How's your sperm count Castiel?" Mom asked, poking her head out of the doorway and I blushed red with embarrassment.

"MOM!"

"LISA!"

"JACKIE!"

"MOM!"

Aunt Abbey couldn't hold it back anymore, bursting out into a fit of giggles, clutching her stomach as tears from laughter fell down her face. At least someone was having fun here.

I just shook my head, hiding my face in my hands as something warm brushed up against my forehead. I removed my hands and saw it was Castiel, a light blush on his face and he sighed.

"This is going to be a long weekend," he agreed and I nodded, already not looking forward to it.

* * *

Halfway through dinner, which was just as embarrassing for the two of us as Mom and Lisa thought it'd be a fun idea to swap embarrassing stories about Castiel and I from when we were kids. Thankfully, I was freed when my editor called and I had to step outside for a bit, leaving Castiel to deal with our mothers.

"I've got one more chapter to do before sending it to you," I told her and she hummed in agreement. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too, now have you decided on your dedication?" she asked and I bit my bottom lip, not having the answer to that particular question. She sighed, knowing I haven't. "Decide while you're finishing the last chapter. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," I replied, hanging up and taking a deep breath before wandering back into the dining room.

"—Jackie, I think you've embarrassed them enough." Dad was scolding my mother who looked a little guilty. I slipped back in and looked at Castiel who was smirking.

"What did they tell you?" I asked, eyebrow raised in suspicion. Castiel smirked, leaning in closer until his mouth was at my ear, his hot breath hitting it.

"I never knew you were such a naughty little girl." Was all he would say and my eyes widened, automatically knowing what he was referring to as I looked at my mother with my eyes widened.

"Mom! You told him about the skinny dipping?!" I exclaimed and Castiel snorted with laughter, hitting the table and I looked at him.

"You were nine, it's a very funny story," Mom defended herself before turning to Lisa. "The monks were _very _shocked, seeing a nine year old little girl naked in the river."

I groaned, placing my face in my hands and shaking my head. _God kill me now…_

* * *

I was thankful to be heading to bed, finding solace in the one room where Mom and Lisa couldn't follow us. I was on my laptop, flicking through my notes as Castiel walked out of the ensuite.

"Next year we're not doing this," Castiel said and I nodded, not really listening or paying attention. I was so absorbed into the grammar for English Literature that I didn't notice Castiel climbing into bed and kissing my neck. "If you don't pay attention, you're gonna regret it."

"What?" I blinked, looking at him and he sighed tiredly, shaking his head. He snatched the notes out of my hands and threw them onto my old desk. "What the hell?!"

He silenced me by forcing his lips against mine. By instinct, my lips moved on their own with his before my mind could process what was going on. By the time I realised what was happening, Castiel moved his lips to my neck, gently biting down.

I gasped, pulling back and touching it. "You didn't…"

He smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What? You've never complained before."

"That was before your mother told me I had great birthing hips," I muttered, blushing slightly and he let out a low, husky chuckle. Castiel pulled me closer until I was sitting in his lap, my back against his chest.

"I'm sorry about my Mom, I forgot how embarrassing she was," he murmured into my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. "She never said it about Debrah."

My chest tightened at the mention of that name and Castiel noticed my silence. Before I knew it, tears were falling down my face. Castiel, not being one to deal with tears, was awkward and surprised.

The door flew open and both Dad and Mark came crashing in, Lisa and Mom standing further away.

"DID YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER CRY YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" Dad roared along with Mark, but adding: "A JONES DOESN'T MAKE A GIRL CRY PRIVATE!"

Castiel just groaned, pressing his forehead against my shoulder while I just sighed, shaking my head.

Eventually, we cleared the issue up (although Dad was still willing to 'teach' him a lesson) and I was lying on my side. Castiel joined, crawling into the single bed and pulling me close. His body heat radiated into mine and I let out a quiet sigh of satisfaction.

"For the record, I didn't make you cry," Castiel whispered into my ear. "And, if my Mom is acting like this around you, must be 'cause you're a keeper."

I smiled and turned around, snuggling into his chest. "Same here."

* * *

I hugged Aunt Abbey as Castiel finished putting the suitcases into the car. "Thanks for having us over."

"It's fine, it was fun." She grinned and I shook my head as Mom came up beside me and gave me a quick hug along with Dad before both of them went to Castiel.

"Adrianne," Lisa called and I walked over to her and Mark. Lisa grabbed my hands into hers with a warm smile on her face. "You'll do just fine in this family."

My eyes widened in shock as nerves hit me. Mark, seeing this, scolded his wife before giving me a quick salute. I just smiled awkwardly and headed to the car. Castiel looked like he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could and for once I didn't argue about it.

"Bye!" I called from the window, Castiel starting the car and pulling out of the driveway and our parents waved goodbye. By the time we past the 'Welcome to Sweet Amoris' sign, Castiel killed the silence.

"Did…did my Mom say anything weird to you?" He asked in concern, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

_You'll do just fine in this family._

I shook my head. "Besides my hips, nope." I answered and saw the look of relief cover his face. I opened my mouth to ask, but decided not to and closed it before staring out the window.

* * *

**And we are back in business. Sorry for not updating last week, had computer troubles and I wasn't feeling up to it. Enjoy :)**


	15. Chapter 12 - Song 2 You

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Song 2 You**

Castiel had been acting suspicious lately.

He'd been hanging out with Lysander more than often, which didn't really bother me much but when the smell of '_Princess_', some new female perfume entered along with him. I got a little concerned.

"I'm just worried," I gnawed at my bottom lip, cup of coffee in my hand. "Do you think it's something that happened last week?"

Rosalya shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip from her grey tea. "I'd be embarrassed if _my _parents did that to Leigh."

We were currently having lunch at a café since we both didn't have any classes for the rest of the week. There was some kind of heritage day mixed in with charity fair at the college.

I sighed, looking out at the view of the ocean as a small breeze went past. "Maybe I'm just stressed from the book. I still can't think of a dedication."

"Me?" she pointed to herself and I rolled my eyes at her. "What? I can have more than one right?"

I just shook my head in disbelief as Rosalya got a text from Leigh by the way she was smiling at her phone. A moment later, she looked up at me with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Leanna needs my help finalising the dresses for the fashion show." She explained and I just smiled.

"It's fine, I'll see you later." I told her and she chugged down the rest of her tea before collecting her things and standing up, giving me one last look.

"Castiel's in love with you don't doubt that. I don't want to see either of you get hurt again by miscommunication." She advised before walking away and towards the car park.

Another sigh escaped my lips as my phone buzzed on the table. I picked it up and saw it was coming from Chyna. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just got a call from the advertising company. They want you to advertise the fair with the recommendation of the principal," she answered. "You're well known; attend the college and the chances of bringing in a bigger crowd a higher."

I pinched the bridge between my eyes. Chyna was in business mode, not the adorable mode that I love. How Nath deals with it amazes me but then again, Chyna's successful at what she does.

"When do I come in and where?" I asked and she filled me in. I hung up and drank the rest of my coffee before getting up and heading to my car. Quickly, I drove to the college and found a camera crew standing at the front as the art kids hung up with entrance. It was white and yellow balloons made into an arch with a white giant sign at the top written '**CHARITY WEEK**' in bold black letters.

"Miss Archer," the principal, an old man smiled warmly as Chyna stood next to him. "Thank you for accepting this offer."

I nodded and looked at Chyna who shook her head. No palm cards to read off…just great.

"I'm winging this thing right?" I asked and she confirmed it with a nod. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Chyna ignored my sarcastic tone; it was all business right now. "It's all about heritage, charity, fun and hope. Being an author, you can come up with something easily."

So much faith in me.

They moved out of the way as the camera crew got into position. Thank god I was wearing some jeans, purple singlet underneath my black hoodie. It was casual and presentable at the same time. I released my hair out of its low ponytail, allowing the wind to tangle itself in it.

"Action!"

* * *

"_Discover your roots here at Deakin University this weekend. Where hope lies in your heart and your laughter shines for charity._"

Castiel didn't say anything as he switched the TV off, both of us sitting in silence as we let the ad sink in. "You looked hot."

I rolled my eyes at him, getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. "It was embarrassing as hell." I muttered, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge as Castiel grabbed his motorcycle keys from the key bowl on the bench.

"Where are you going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and ignoring the small voice in my head.

"Lysander's," he answered, hands in his pockets as he stood near the door. "Is that alright with you?"

Ignoring his sarcastic tone, I looked down at the bench. "You've been going to Lysander's a lot lately."

Castiel knew what I was hinting at. "I ain't cheating if that's what you think!" he snapped and I flinched at his angry outburst. "Where I go is for me to know only."

My eyes burned at the threat of tears about to spill as he stormed out of my apartment. I breathed in deeply, drinking in the air before rubbing my face. Nix let out a whine while Tiger came over and wrapped himself around my legs.

* * *

My heart ached since Tuesday night, my mind busy with all of the tasks I was given for the charity fair. I hadn't seen Castiel since Tuesday night, no communication from him either.

"Oww!" I exclaimed as Rosalya finished pinning the last piece of fabric onto the dress. "Rosa!"

She gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, at least it's done in time for tomorrow."

I grumbled, taking off the dress and switching back to my black yoga pants and white long sleeved shirt. "Why did I ever agree to becoming your model?"

"Because you love me and need the distraction," Rosalya answered bluntly, folding the dress away and onto the rack. My face fell and she sighed, seeing my expression. "What did I tell you about miscommunication? Seriously you're both a mess."

I didn't say anything as I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. "What did you expect me to think? Every time I've seen him he smells of lady perfume…acting suspicious and snapping at me when I hinted it."

Rosalya sighed tiredly. "Okay, you've got me there but Cas isn't a cheater. Even when he was with she-devil," she paused when she saw my yawn. "It's getting late, I'll see you at nine tomorrow."

I nodded, getting up and heading out of the clothing studio. On my way to my car, I checked my phone and saw no new messages or missed calls. My chest tightened and I grimaced, climbing into the car and driving home.

Upon arrival, I was welcomed with silence. Something warm hit my cheeks and I hastily wiped away my tears before having a showering and climbing into an empty bed. I missed Castiel's warmth, his jokes; his temper…worst of all is I didn't know if we were _done_.

_That's what scares me the most, _I thought, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

I felt like fucking Barbie.

"It looks better than I imagined." Rosalya said in approval, Leigh standing beside her nodding in agreement. I was wearing the dress Rosalya finished making last night; a lilac purple Greek inspired dress with silver sandals that wrapped around my ankles nicely. A silver broach that had a silver owl in the middle in mid-flight connected the one strap on my right shoulder.

Rosalya arranged for my hair to be curled and two strands be pulled back. Silver stud earrings where in my ears, a silver ring in the shape of vines curled around my left ring finger.

"How the hell is this Athena?" I asked again for what felt like the tenth time since the whole dress making process.

"It's not done yet," Rosalya scolded, grabbing the light purple ribbon and tying it around my waist as Leigh slipped in a fake toy sword that was sheathed.

"_Now _it's Athena," Leigh declared and pecked Rosalya's lips. "I'm due to help Lysander and the others put on their costumes for the performance."

Rosalya nodded as he boyfriend exited the backstage for the fashion show before turning to me. "Alright, go and do me proud." She ordered, pushing me to the line as girl after girl went onto the long cat walk.

I took a deep breath as my name was called and I walked onto the cat walk.

"This is 'Athena In Love' by Rosalya Luckett, modelled by Adrianne Archer ladies and gentlemen." The MC announced as I walked to the end of the cat walk, placed my hand on my hip and gracefully walked off the stage. Instead of Rosalya to greet me on my way back, an excited Alexy was there.

"Come on, we've got to go!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me out of the backstage area.

"Alexy! Where the hell are you taking me?!" I shouted as we ran past and through the crowd of people walking, ignoring their stares at my elaborate costume.

"You'll love it, just wait and see." He promised cryptically and I rolled my eyes as we made our way to the Performing Arts section of the fair. Alexy dragged me to the main stage just as Lysander, Castiel, Nathaniel and some random girl with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and great figure walked onto the stage.

"Alexy, I don't—" I began to say but he cut him off by covering my mouth.

"Just listen."

I frowned and watched as Castiel took to the microphone. "This song is dedicated to this annoying, clueless girl I fortunately know. She's a pain in the ass but," Castiel's eyes found my widened ones as he smirked. "She's _my _pain in the ass."

That's when I noticed it wasn't his electric guitar but an acoustic one in Castiel's hand as the music began.

_I don't wear designer clothes,_

_I don't go to the finest schools,_

_But I know…I ain't no fool baby._

_I may not be a star,_

_I'm not driving the sickest car,_

_But I know…I can make you happy baby._

Alexy removed his hand from my mouth as we both watched him all knowingly and me in wonder. I never knew Castiel could sing…and it was nice. Not as good as Lysander obviously, but had a gentle touch to it and blended in well with the melody. The girl I didn't know on stage began to sing with Castiel to the lyrics.

_I don't know what you been used to._

_Never been with a girl like you._

_But, I can give you a love that's true to…_

_Your heart, not material thing…_

_I'll give you my song,_

_These words…to you,_

_Sing you what I feel,_

_My soul…is true._

_I don't have the world,_

_Can't give it to you girl,_

_But, all that I can do…_

_Is give the song to you._

People were smiling my way as I kept staring at Castiel who was watching me.

_Yeah I know you are blessed,_

_But there's something missing, yeah,_

_Your own melody…Oh baby._

_I don't know what you've been used to,_

_Never been with a girl like you,_

_But, I can give you a love that's true to…_

_Your heart, not material things._

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby._

_What I can say, I'll sing it._

_Oh, oooh, ooooh…._

_I'll give my song and the rest to you baby, baby._

_Sing you what I feel, my soul is true!_

_I'll give you my song,_

_These words…to you,_

_Sing you what I feel,_

_My soul…is true._

_I don't have the world,_

_Can't give it to you girl,_

_But, all that I can do…_

_Is give the song to you…._

When the song ended, the crowd erupted into massive applause and Castiel smirked at me. "Get up here you idiot."

My feet answered straight away as the crowd made way for me to climb up the stairs and onto the stage. I jogged over and hugged Castiel, making sure to not hit his guitar.

"You really are an idiot," he murmured, wiping away my tears with his thumb. "Happy three months."

My eyes widened. "You remember? Damn now I feel like such an asshole."

Castiel smirked, pulling back and gazing at my gown. "Rosa really out did herself. Must've taken ages for her to put on."

"Hours," I agreed and Castiel kissed my lips.

"Let's see how long it'll take to take it off." He whispered in a lustful tone into my ear and I blushed while he laughed.

I shook my head at him as I went back stage, waiting for them to finish their mini-concert. It went well, Lysander taking over for the spotlight and I met the girl named Isabelle.

"You must be Adrianne," she smiled, shaking my hand. "You must be something if Castiel didn't accept my advances."

My eyes narrowed as I crushed her hand and she winced, taking it back and cradling it to her chest. "So _you're _the owner of the '_Princess_' perfume? Let's make it clear; try anything again and you'll wish you were never born."

I was saying all of this with a polite smile.

* * *

Castiel muttered in his sleep next to me just as I finished writing the dedication for the book. I smiled to myself, looking at it and feeling a warm burn in my chest.

_Castiel Jones,_

_You'll always be on my zombie apocalypse team..._

_Love, Your Little Bunny, _

_Adrianne._

* * *

**Okay, so it might be a little over the pace. Might be because I've got a headache and I'm on so many painkillers and cold a flu tablets. Oh well...**


	16. Chapter 13 - Yell Kagayaku Tame no Mono

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~**

I let out a satisfied yawn, stretching my arms over my head as Alexy and I filed out of the examination hall. That was the last exam before break and Alexy was already going through all the things he wanted to do before classes started again.

"—We could all go to the beach!" he exclaimed excitedly and I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I'm up for it, just get the others before you dive head in." I told him and he gave me an expression of mock hurt.

"You've cut me deep sis." He joked and I shook my head, smiling as we found Rosalya coming out of her own exam and spotted us. She ran over, beaming brightly and took over speaking to Alexy about all the things they wanted to do.

_The book's due to be out soon, _I reminded myself, recalling what my editor told me the other day. _James wants to film it after he's finished with Possession._

I must've been so deep in thought, I didn't realise Castiel was in front of me until he flicked me in the forehead. "Oww! What the hell?"

"This is a bad habit of yours," he smirked as I rubbed my forehead. "Seriously, this is why you're so clumsy."

I flipped him off as Lysander looked up from his notebook. "Hitting a lady isn't very nice Castiel."

"She's no lady," he snorted, looking at me in amusement and I saw the mischievous look in his eye. "In fact she's—"

I grabbed his face and cut him off in midsentence by kissing him, which he gave no complaint about. Lysander rolled his eyes at our public display of affection as I pulled back and gave him a warning look.

"Alexy's proposed we got to the beach tomorrow." I told him and the blue haired twin nodded in confirmation.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, his finger tracing the spot where my scar laid underneath my white jumper. "You sure?"

"Wow, I thought you'd be all over the chance to see me in a bathing suit." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I've seen you naked plenty of times, Little Bunny," he whispered, flashing a lustful grin. "But I'm more concerned about what happened last time we were at a beach."

Ah yes, the infamous rock incident. How could I ever forget?

I shrugged my shoulders. "It might be fun. Besides, you've been way too stressed out with the Ancient History exam."

"I'm fine." He brushed it off and I gave him a look.

"You've fallen asleep three times when we were making out."

Rosalya, Alexy and Lysander laughed and Castiel looked embarrassed but knew I was right. With a defeated sigh, he nodded and kissed my forehead where he flicked me.

"See you guys tomorrow," I told them as we left them and headed to the car park. I dropped Castiel off at his part-time job and I headed to the mall to hunt down a new bikini.

The mall was packed with people for a Thursday. I headed to Sandy Beach and looked through the racks of bikinis. There were some nice ones, expensive as hell ones, and just ones with strings.

_Who the hell would wear this? _I wondered in disbelief, shaking my head and putting the G-string red bikini back on the rack and sighing. _Why is this a hard job?_

"Excuse me ma'am?" a shy voice caught my attention and I looked over, seeing a young part-timer with brown hair and baby blue eyes. "Would you like to see our newest stock?"

I smiled warmly and nodded. "Sure." I answered and she beamed, leading me to the back and I found the perfect bikini. A dark purple bikini with white vines along the edges of the top and bottom. The bottoms were mini shorts and it came with a long white skirt that had the sides cut, exposing the legs and thighs.

"I'll take it."

* * *

As soon as the car was parked and I opened the door, Nix piss bolted out of the back seat, along with Demon while Tiger took his time. Castiel swore under his breath and ran after the hyper-active dogs while I locked the car and grabbed everything, Tiger walking next to me like a cute little escort.

I placed the ocean blue picnic blanket onto the sand, set up the umbrella as I heard Demon's bark in the distance. I looked over in time to see Demon dodge Castiel's attempt to grab him.

"Nix! Demon!" I called and let out a high pitched whistle. Both dogs stopped for a split second before running over and sitting in front of me obediently with their tails wagging. I giggled to myself, getting down on my knees and scratching them both as Castiel glared at them.

"Nixxy!" Alexy cried out, running over and taking over, playing with Nix to his heart's content. Laughing, I saw the others were arriving and setting up their area with ours.

"I brought some of the company's new products." Chyna informed us, setting down her picnic basket and I saw her bikini. It was pink, with a small skirt that had frills and so did the front of it on her top. It looked absolutely adorable!

"Armin, help me set up the volley ball net." Kim ordered, her jet black bikini top and army shorts matched her and Armin got up. Rosalya hugged me as she wore her dark blue one-piece with a small blue crystal in the middle of her chest.

Tiger sauntered over and snuggled up against Rosalya's leg while Leigh applied sunblock to her back. That reminded me to put my own on and I reached into the bag.

I started rubbing it onto my arms and legs when a hand snatched the bottle from me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Castiel squeezing some into his hand before he started rubbing it onto my back.

"Don't get too excited," he smirked as Leigh and Rosalya got up to join the others setting up the volley ball net, leaving us alone on the blanket. Castiel smirked and nipped the back of my neck, letting out a surprise gasp from my lips. "Do you have any idea the thoughts running through my head when I see you wearing this?"

That's when I felt the bikini strings come loose. "Castiel!"

He laughed; tying it back up as I playfully hit his chest. "You are _way _too easy to tease."

I pouted, flipping him off and joining the others. Some idiot (Armin) decided it'd be a fun idea to have girls against the boys. So it was Kim, Chyna, Rosalya and I versus Castiel, Armin, Nathaniel and Lysander since Alexy and Leigh admitted sports wasn't their strong point.

That's when things _really _went down.

As we were getting smashed, we girls were winning the sex appeal trophy as a couple of guys watching wolf whistled at us. Earning the dangerous looks from Castiel, Nathaniel, Leigh and surprisingly Armin. Using this to our advantage, the girls won.

"Suck on them!" Kim declared, grinning with her hands on her hips. "You owe me a drink Armin!"

Armin, not looking pleased just shrugged it off. I walked over and bent down to pick up the ball. As I stood back up, an arm roughly wrapped itself around my waist and Castiel's lips were pressed against mine.

It was different this time; the kiss was more animalistic, a predator marking its territory or kill. A moan escaped my lips as I melted into the kiss and he pulled back, breathless and glaring to the right. My heart was pounding and my legs gave out, snapping Castiel out of his testosterone marking.

"You're hopeless sometimes," he muttered, picking me up and carrying me back to the blanket, carefully putting me down. "You'll be alright here?"

I nodded. "Seriously? What was with the whole 'marking my territory' thing?"

"Would you prefer if I peed on you? The result would've been the same."

I glared at him and poked him in the chest. "That is just gross."

He smirked and got up, walking over and playing another road as I yawned tiredly, snuggling on the blanket as Tiger wiggled closer until he was resting against my stomach as I laid on my side.

* * *

_Clouds, everywhere…_

_I was standing on top of a chunk of earth in the sky. The wind was blowing through my hair and I hesitantly looked over the edge and saw nothing, just more clouds._

"_Where is this?" I asked myself and hearing a small child's giggle in the distance behind me. I turned in time to see a gold light floating on a similar chunk of earth, far out of reach and across from mine. I walked over to the other side and ran a hand through my hair, looking around for any idea to get across. "Who are you?"_

* * *

"If you don't wake up right now I'll rape you."

My eyes flew open and I saw Castiel's face and blinked. "I…fell asleep didn't I?"

"And once again you snore," he smirked as I sat up and saw the others were here, eating some sandwiches and cookies. "Were you dreaming about me?"

I frowned in thought, looking down at the ground. "I…can't remember. But it was a weird one."

Chyna tilted her head sideways, handing me a cookie and I ate it happily, going back for some more. Rosalya looked like she wanted to say something to me but held back because the others were around.

_She'll tell me when the others are gone, _I figured and the sudden urge to pee snapped me out of my thoughts. I stood up and Castiel watched me immediately.

"Where are you going?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"I have to pee," I answered and smirked. "Geez, try and be discrete around here."

The other snickered as Rosalya hopped up and came with me. As soon as we entered the bathroom, she broke down crying.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I asked her worriedly, ignoring my bladder's protest and need for release as I hugged her tightly. "Rosa, whatever it is you know you can tell me."

Rosalya nodded, wiping away her tears and looked at me. "I can't have a baby."

I blinked for a few seconds and frowned. "Wait what?"

"Leigh and I've been trying for _months _now and I went to the doctors. My doctor said that my uterus is shaped so weirdly that it can't hold a baby," she explained as more tears came down her face. "I don't know how to tell Leigh, it'll break his heart!"

I hugged her, whispering reassuring words in her ear and she finally calmed down after a while. When I was sure she wasn't going to break into anymore tears, I quickly peed and we headed back to the others.

When I sat down, Rosalya called Leigh over and Castiel gave me a questioning look. As the others discussed some things amongst themselves, I leaned over and whispered it in his ear.

"Shit, is she okay?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders, glancing at them from over my shoulder. Rosalya was crying into Leigh's chest as he hugged her tightly.

"It's a huge shock for her," I answered, looking away and at him. "They'll get through it, I'm sure."

He kissed my head and pulled me closer.

* * *

Rosalya and Leigh went home early after that. Both said they needed some time alone with each other and everyone completely understood.

So Armin, Lysander and I relaxed while Castiel and Kim surfed and Chyna and Alexy were burying sand over Nathaniel's body.

I was lying on my stomach, head rested on my arms and watching Chyna and the others. "So, what's going on with you and Kim?"

Armin froze and Lysander looked up from his notebook. "Wha? What makes you say that?"

"You're answer just then." Lysander answered and I chuckled, seeing Armin's blushing face and sitting up. Nix barked from the water with Demon and I grabbed the Frisbee out, throwing it at them and playing our classical game.

Both dogs grabbed the disk one after the other, handing it back to me and chasing it again. Alexy joined me half-way through, seeming bored with Chyna and Nathaniel's lovey-dovey mood.

Demon accidently tackled me to the ground and I landed roughly into the sand, letting out a groan as he climbed off. Nix whined, sniffing at my stomach and licking it before nuzzling my face.

"You alright?" Alexy asked, helping me up and I nodded. "Demon, bad dog!"

Demon growled at him, standing beside me as did Nix on the other side. The way they were acting was strange. I frowned, getting down on my knees and scratching both of them behind their ears.

"Stop making my dog so whipped," Castiel commented, walking over with Kim as they bother carried the hired surf boards. "Seriously, he's like a puppy all over again."

"Jealous?" I smirked, standing up and putting my hands on my hips. Castiel just raised an eyebrow before leaning over and whispering something in my ear. My face flushed red and I squealed as he dropped the surf board, grabbing me around the waist and throwing me into the ocean.

My body hit the water and I quickly stood up, shivering at the cold water. Castiel laughed, jogging over and I splashed him in retaliation. He ignored it and wrapped his arms around my waist again, leaning in a kissing me softly as if apologising.

It warmed up my body immensely as I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Nix and Demon interrupted the sweet moment as they jumped around us and Castiel groaned against my lips, pulling back.

"I thought your cat was bad." He muttered angrily, glaring at the dogs while I threw my head back and laughed. The laughter was quickly replaced with a tired yawn and Castiel took that as an indication for us to head back to my place.

"We'll see you guys later," I yawned as we packed up our stuff and headed to the car. Once again, the animals road in the back as I fell asleep in the front seat. I woke up again as Castiel carried me into my apartment with the dogs carrying the bags in their mouths.

"You're getting tired lately," Castiel murmured, putting me down as I quickly got dressed into some pyjama pants and a white hoodie. "And I wanted to do so many things tonight." He added, lightly tracing a pattern on my collarbone as I sat on the couch, snuggling into his arms.

"Maybe tomorrow." I whispered, my eye lids feeling heavy until I fell asleep once again.

* * *

**Ugh, I am so tired! Maybe I need to sleep more...hmmm...anyway, hope you liked the chapter and there are some little hints in here telling you what's coming up next. It's no obvious so whoever gets it right gets a cookie! Oh and for those who watch the Walking Dead and read my fanfic 'Dead And Over' you'll know who originally says the peeing thing ;D**


	17. Chapter 14 - You'll Be In My Heart

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**You'll Be In My Heart**

_Lucian lazed back on the velvet couch and watched Victoria laugh at something Albert said. He twiddled the cigar in between his thumb and forefinger while studying the couple._

_As if sensing his eyes, Victoria glanced away from Albert and at her childhood friend. His unnatural green eyes seemed sad for some reason, whether due to the current situation in parliament or…._

"_Lucian, is something the matter?" Victoria asked and Lucian flashed her one of his toothy grins._

"_Now why would something be of the matter, dear Vicky?" he asked in formal tone while using the childish nickname he gave her when they were children._

A pair of warm arms snaked around my waist, distracting me and I let out an annoyed whine. "Castiel, I'm trying to work!"

Castiel chuckled from behind me. "Then do it! I'm not doing anything."

I rolled my eyes, grumbling things under my breath before turning back to my laptop screen. _Now where was I?_

_Victoria gave him a displeased look. "I am not a child Lucian"_

_Lucian's grin grew. "Oh, I'm well aware of that"_

_Victoria blushed while Lucian threw his head back and roared in laughter. The drawing room became loud with his joy and amusement while Albert sighed tiredly._

"_Really Lucian, you could be mature for once could you not?" Albert asked the raven haired man. Lucian stopped laughing and went back to twiddling the cigar in his fingers._

"_I could" Lucian answered but then tilted his head sideways while giving the couple an innocent, five-year old face. "But that's no fun"_

"_Not everything has to be a joke!" Albert snapped and Victoria flinched before looking at her husband worriedly._

Castiel began tracing circles on my arm, sending shivers down my spine and I gnawed on my bottom lip, ignoring him. I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of distracting me.

_To see Prince Albert snap like that was a sight worth seeing. One Lucian would never forget._

"_When it involves me, it does" Lucian pointed out and Victoria threw him a warning look._

"_Don't start" Victoria warned, her authority clear as day. She looked back and forth between the two men, making sure they knew who the queen was._

_Both of the men fell silent and Victoria began to relax once more. Of course, this peace wouldn't last long._

"_Sorry to hurt your feelings Ally but you should really look into anger management" Lucian happily suggested and Albert snapped._

"_That is it! Get him out!" Albert shouted in fury, standing up and stormed over towards Lucian who was calm._

I let out a quiet moan was warm lips pressed against my neck, nipping at it and a hiss escaped my lips in both pleasure and anger. "I give up!" I declared, closing my laptop and crossing my arms over my chest, pouting while he laughed, body shaking me slightly.

"Stop distracting the poor girl," Rosalya scolded, sitting down with Lysander as Alexy soon joined us. Chyna had a meeting while Nathaniel was doing something for the wedding. Kim and Armin on the other hand…

"So how did it go?" I asked Rosalya in anticipation. I felt Castiel tighten his grip around my stomach and mentally rolled my eyes.

"We won't find out yet. Kim's gone to find out." she answered with hope in her voice and I smiled warmly.

"What are you writing now?" Alexy asked curiously at Castiel with a beam. "Is it a forbidden romance?"

Castiel snorted. "I don't know, she won't even show me."

"That's because you'll either judge or make fun of me." I answered bluntly and Castiel kissed the back of my head.

"Do you expect anything less?"

I rolled my eyes just as I saw Kim running towards us, excited with a bored Armin trailing behind her. Rosalya's eyes lit up when she saw her and we all waited for the news. My stomach was doing some flips as we waited, my mind wondering to the doctor two weeks ago, after the beach.

"We're pregnant!" she told Rosalya who jumped up and squealed, hugging the dark skinned woman and we cheered.

"I'm going to be a Mom! Leigh's going to be a Dad!" Rosalya exclaimed, tears coming down her face as she thanked Kim again and again.

I cleared my throat. "I dibs being the godmother."

Kim snorted. "Are you kidding me? _I'm _the one carrying the thing."

Yeah it was a shock to us all. When Rosalya told Kim and I about her situation, both of us thought about surrogacy. In the end, Kim decided she was going to be the surrogate mother while I pay for it and Rosalya couldn't stop thanking us.

"Who's paying for it again?" I teased but let it go. I could handle being the cool aunt if it came down to that. With the mention of money, something came back into my mind and I laid back against Castiel's chest. "I need to talk to you about something."

Castiel raised an eyebrow in questioning, a worried look in his eyes. "You're not pregnant too are you?"

"What if I was?" I asked and laughed when I saw his unamused face. "Calm down, I just wanted to see if you're free this Saturday. It's the MTV Movie Awards and James wants me to go in his place since he's busy with setting up for filming 'Dead And Over'."

"Do I have to dress up?"

"Yes."

Castiel sighed, moving a strand of my hair out of my face. "You owe me."

I grinned wickedly and for once, had the satisfaction of seeing his face become bright red. Armin looked at us and frowned.

"How come you two haven't moved in with each other yet?" he asked and we looked at him, turning away from our little moment. "Rosa and Leigh share a house along with Chyna and Nath doing the same gig."

_Now that I think about it, we've been dating for at least seven months…_I frowned as Castiel shot him a deadly look. Rosalya and Lysander saw our predicament and quickly helped out, making up excuses.

* * *

The questioned dwelled in my mind, throughout the awards ceremony and into the next day. Castiel noticed my silence and flicked my forehead, grabbing my attention as I looked up from my laptop.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." He noted and I shrugged my shoulders, shutting my laptop off and placing it on Castiel's coffee table in front of me.

"I'm just thinking of things," I answered. "About what Armin said."

Castiel groaned as I gnawed my bottom lip. "That idiot and his big mouth," He grumbled and I frowned in confusion. "You need a distraction."

My mind immediately thought to intimate things and blushed, Castiel noticing this and chuckling.

"For once it's not _that_." He smirked, getting up and I followed him. We left his apartment and just walked down the street, his hand entwined with mine and sharing his warmth.

Not many people were out, just a few walking around, ducking in and out of shops.

"Have you figured out what you want to do after college?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. Castiel glanced at me from the corner of his eye as we walked.

"Ancient History teacher," He answered and I looked at him in surprise. "What's that look for?"

I shook my head, getting over the surprise. "Nothing, it's just not what I pictured."

"Not all of us have their life already planned out." he muttered bitterly and I stopped walking, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him. Castiel realised I had stopped walking and stopped as well, turning around and looking at me impatiently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded and he sighed in annoyance.

"You earn money so easily, unlike some of us who have to work." He explained and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You think being an author is easy?" I scoffed.

Castiel snorted. "It looks pretty easy to me, all you have to do is write down words and it sells."

I growled in frustration, walking past him and onto the pedestrian crossing. Castiel was calling my name but I ignored him, my anger too high to give him any attention.

"ADRIANNE LOOK OUT!" Castiel shouted, worry thick in his voice as something shoved me out of the way as a truck's horn was heard. I quickly looked over and saw Castiel lying on the ground, unconscious in a pool of blood.

"**CASTIEL!**"

* * *

I was frozen.

Sitting in the seats in the emergency room, waiting for any news on Castiel's condition. Rosalya had her arms around me, Chyna and Nathaniel finding out more information.

My mind kept replaying back to the accident. The anger I felt, the words that we were throwing at each other…._the horn_…

A doctor came out, a woman in her early forties with dark skin tied back into a bun, carrying a clipboard in her hand.

"Is Mr Jones's family here?" she asked and I stood up. "I take it you're his fiancée?"

"Girlfriend." I corrected her. "Is he okay?"

She nodded. "He's stable, only a few broken ribs, broken leg and a concussion. He's lucky to make it with few injuries."

Everyone breathed in a sigh of relief as she led me to the room. I walked in and my eyes found Castiel asleep, tubes and wires everywhere, his leg propped up with a cast over it, his head wrapped in bandages.

"I'll leave you two alone." She smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder before leaving and closing the door behind her. I found a chair and placed it next to the bed, sitting down and taking his hand into mine.

"I'm so…so sorry Cas," I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks and hitting my lap. The tears that I held back were flowing freely now, my hand gripping his as sobs broke out of my chest. All of the fear, the worry, and the anger were coming out, released into the air.

* * *

_A hand was stroking my hair, warm and comforting. A voice was humming a song, so sweet and lifted my spirits. I sat up, finding Castiel sitting behind me with a cocky grin on his face as he pressed his forehead against mine._

"_Thank god you're alright," I whispered in relief, hugging him, wrapping my arms around his neck and climbing into his lap. "I thought I lost you."_

"_Nah, who else can protect a klutz like you?" he asked and I pulled back, smiling and kissing his lips lightly. Castiel gently pushed me off and stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. That's when I took in the environment._

_It was a forest, but bigger…or better yet, we were smaller. I was wearing a simple green singlet with a long, white skirt with brown sandals while he wore a simple white linen shirt and brown leather tights, black boots on his feet._

"_Where are we?" I asked in amazement. _

"_Dunno somewhere wherever that weird mind of yours takes you." He answered with a shrug. A hummingbird flew past us, a small mocking bird landing right in front of us. "Come on."_

_I pulled back with a shake of my head. "I'm not getting on that bird, I like the ground underneath my feet."_

_Instead of a snarky remark, Castiel stepped closer and grabbed my face into his hands. His eyes were protective and gentle, softened from his usual glare._

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright," he promised, singing in a soft tune, wiping away the tears. "Just take my hand. Hold it tight."_

_I grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly as we walked towards the bird, Castiel helping me up before jumping on his own. Once we were on, the bird took off into the air. I quickly wrapped my arms tightly around Castiel and he laughed._

_**I will protect you,**_

_**From all around you,**_

_**I will be here,**_

_**Don't you cry…**_

_Castiel sighed, getting up while we were in mid-air and quickly changing spots, sitting behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, kissing my neck softly. _

_**For one so small,**_

_**You seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you,**_

_**Keep you safe and warm.**_

_**This bond between us,**_

_**Can't be broken,**_

_**I will be here,**_

_**Don't you cry…**_

"_Castiel." I whimpered and he held me tighter._

"_Focus on me, nothing else. Listen to my heart beating, the warmth of my body against yours. I'm here for you." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear and allowing me to calm down._

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart…**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart…**_

_**From this day on,**_

_**Now and forever more.**_

_**You'll be in my heart…**_

_**No matter what they say,**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always…**_

_The bird began to fly over a river, I leaned over and saw my reflection in the water, smiling brightly and looking around. The wind kissing my cheeks with the soft hum of the tune Castiel was singing earlier echoing across the entire forest._

"_How are you doing that?" I asked him in wonder and he smirked._

"_Ever heard of magic?"_

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**_

_**They just don't trust what they can't explain.**_

_**I know we're different but deep inside us,**_

_**We're not that different at all…**_

_**And you'll be in my heart…**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart…**_

_**From this day on,**_

_**Now and forever more…**_

"_What is this song?" I whispered, the song hitting my heart and spreading a warm feeling throughout my body. _

"_For you," he answered. "I never know how to tell you how I feel, like I'm always going to mess it up. You deserve more, someone not me."_

_I spun around, bad move._

_I began to fall, slipping off the bird and Castiel jumped off, grabbing my body and pulling me to him as leaves broke our fall, landing gently on the ground. "Adrianne, are you—"_

_I cut him off with a kiss._

_**Don't listen to them,**_

_**'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?**_

_**We need each other,**_

_**To have, to hold.**_

_**They'll see in time,**_

_**I know…**_

_Castiel cupped my face with his hand, pressing his lips harder against mine as pollen from nearby flowers began to circle around us._

_**When destiny calls you,**_

_**You must be strong (you gotta be strong)**_

_**I may not be with you,**_

_**But you've got to hold on,**_

_**They'll see in time,**_

_**I know….**_

_**We'll show them together!**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart…**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart…**_

_**I'll be there from this day on,**_

_**Now and forever more…**_

_I pulled back, coming up for air as he pressed his forehead against mine, breathing harshly and eyes twinkling with love. _

"_I don't need anyone else," I told him. "Granted, you're a dick at times but you're my dick."_

_Castiel smirked and I realised I worded that wrong. I groaned, leaning my head against his chest as he laughed._

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)**_

_**No matter what they say (I'll be with you)**_

_**You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always…**_

_**Always…**_

_**I'll be with you…**_

_**I'll be there for you always…**_

_**Always and always…**_

_**Just look over your shoulder…**_

_**Just look over your shoulder…**_

_**Just look over your shoulder…**_

_**I'll be there always…**_

* * *

Slowly, my eyes opened and I sat up, rubbing the tired from my eyes and immediately looked at Castiel. He was awake, watching me with interest and I threw my arms around him.

"Injured!" he exclaimed and I quickly backed up. "I said injured, not unhappy."

I smiled, hugging him gently. "Thank god you're awake…"

* * *

**No cookies for anyone. You all guessed that it was Adrianne who was pregnant but that would've been too obvious :D**

**So yeah...shit went down...I need a new life. At the moment I'm looking into publishing, thinking about sending in two books called 'Salem' and 'Strings Of Fate'. Hopefully they'll work out :) fingers crossed.**

**The story was an extraction of the prologue of 'Clockwork of the Angels' which you guys can read at Buzzle . com if you want.**


	18. Chapter 15 - Cinderella

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Cinderella**

I was typing away on my laptop, trying to keep quiet while Castiel slept. It's been two weeks since the accident and tomorrow he was being discharged. We both agreed he should be staying at my apartment for the time being until he was fully healed, in case he needed me.

With that in mind, the boys were taking his things over and dropping them by my apartment for me, reminding me just how great my friends are.

"Why so serious?"

I glanced up from my laptop, my eyes meeting Castiel's sleepy ones. "How are you feeling?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Like a guy who got hit by a car," he answered in a deadpanned tone. "I'm fine, stop worrying about me."

I rolled my eyes at him as he gestured for me to sit on the bed. Closing my laptop and placing it on the small table, I sat next to Castiel as he placed an arm around my waist, pulling me down. I laughed, snuggling into him and he sighed in satisfaction.

"This is where you belong," he murmured, his fingers running through my hair. "Where I can keep an eye on you."

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "Are you implying I can't look after myself?"

"Have you seen your track record?"

Okay, he had me on that one. God dammit, I hate it when he's right.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a handsome prince to come and save me every time something happens."

"Handsome? I would've thought sexy was the word." He smirked and I playfully hit his arm. "You can't hit a cripple person."

"You don't look so cripple to me." I scoffed and he pulled an innocent face, pretending to injured worse.

"I think I am," he stated, smirking at me. "Care to play nurse?"

I rolled my eyes. "And where are you injured Mr Jones?" I asked in a mock serious voice.

A mischievous smirk crept onto his face. "Why don't you find out?" he challenged and I smirked, kissing his forehead.

"Here?" I whispered.

"Lower."

I kissed his left cheek. "Here?"

"Lower."

I moved my lips to the tip of his nose, laying a small kiss on it. "Here?"

"Lower."

Finally, I placed my lips on his and he responded slowly, trying to not over injury himself. Not like I was complaining, Castiel's kisses usually were harder and more urgent; it was nice to have a gentle one every now and then. There was someone clearing their throat and I pulled back with a groan, finding the nurse giving me a hard look.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, kissing his forehead and got up to move when he held onto my wrist. I gave him a questioning look and he looked like he had something he wanted to say.

"I've been thinking…" he broke off and I smirked.

"Castiel Jones, _thinking_? God your grandmother would be proud." I teased.

"Very funny, I'm dying of laughter," he said sarcastically before turning back into his serious tone. "Why don't you leave my things at your place?"

I caught his meaning and looked at him surprised. "You sure? I mean, there's enough room for Demon but I thought you liked your place."

"I like yours better," he replied, rubbing his thumb over my wrist. "It's where you are."

I blushed lightly at the sweet words and rewarded him with another kiss and quickly breaking off, leaving before the nurse chased me out with a needle again.

* * *

As Rosalya held it up proudly, I was wondering what was going through her head. "Perfect welcome home gift for Cas."

"Chocolate coloured bra and underwear," I stated dryly. "Can I ask why?"

She beamed. "Because they suit you and just imagine how happy he'll be when he sees these!"

Oh, I can imagine alright.

I shook my head, grabbing them and paying for them just as Kim came back from the baby store, two bags in her hands and Chyna carrying two more.

"Alright, all we need is party food and some movies, then we can get this sleepover started!" she declared as we left the store. Since Castiel was coming home tomorrow, the girls decided we should have a girls night in. This meaning to stay at my place since it was the only one unoccupied by any male presence.

Chyna's obviously had Nathaniel there. Rosalya's had Leigh and Lysander over there for some weird reason and Armin was staying at Kim's since he and Alexy had a fight and the blue haired twin kicked him out. Since they were dating and Armin didn't want to disturb me, he went to Kim's.

"Nix!" Rosalya exclaimed in delight as soon as I opened the door. My Husky greeted her warmly, running around her legs, jumping up and barking while Chyna ran straight over to Tiger.

"This is my first time being at your place." Kim realised, taking it in and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I haven't been to yours."

"Touché."

We got around to rearranging my lounge room, moving the lounge and the coffee table and setting up four mattresses in the middle of the room. It was getting late and while Chyna did her thing in the kitchen, the three of us hung around on our beds.

I had finished telling Rosalya and Kim what Castiel said earlier, both of them wearing shocked looks on their faces. "Yeah, I know."

"Congrats!" Rosalya squealed as Kim sniffed the air, smelling the cheese fries, pizza and popcorn Chyna was making. Her stomach growled loudly, making us laugh.

"I'm getting the weirdest cravings," Kim muttered as Chyna brought over the food on plates. Kim dove for the cheese fries. "Seriously, the other day I had pickles dipped in salsa sauce _and _chocolate ice-cream."

I pulled a face. "Gross." I laughed, eating some popcorn.

"Wait until you get pregnant, it won't seem so nasty then." Kim countered and Rosalya looked at me with a warm expression on her face.

"I can just see you with a family of your own," she sighed happily and Kim nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, little shits running around." She snorted and I rolled my eyes, laughing at the idea.

"I honestly can't see myself as a Mom," I replied, grabbing a fry and chewing on it in thought. "But Castiel would make a great Dad."

Chyna nodded in agreement. "He'd be protective like Nathaniel." She stated.

"Yeah and Nath will be teaching your kids and getting them to do their homework." Kim teased at the blushing bluenette.

"I can't wait to meet my little one." Rosalya cooed, placing a hand over Kim's stomach and Kim smiled warmly at the white haired girl.

Chyna looked at me. "Nath was telling me the other day about the song offer."

I nodded. "James heard about the concert back at school and at the college and wants to know if Lys and the other want to write a song for the soundtrack of 'Dead And Over'. I told him I'd let them know."

"Lys seems eager to do it and so is Nath," Rosalya agreed. "This is the big break Lys is looking for and I'm glad it's for _your _book. Do you know how successful the movies get?"

I do, James is always keen to keep me updated when something huge about it occurs. That and I have a few trophies around for best-selling book and best co-director.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's up to them. I think they're waiting for Castiel to get better before doing the recording."

"He should be better by Christmas; damn boy can heal just fine," Kim waved it off while I rolled my eyes. "Which reminds me, your Dad having another party?"

Chyna nodded. "And he wants to meet Adrianne. My Mom is a big fan."

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

* * *

I should've remembered what a bad idea it was to have a sleepover with Rosalya; especially when she decides to play Truth or Dare again. With Kim, it just made it worse.

"Adrianne, what's your fantasy position?" Kim asked as moved onto 'other' topics. I frowned, thinking hard as I lay on my stomach on the mattress, feet dangling in the air.

"I guess…taken by surprise from behind," I answered finally and turned to Chyna who was blushing madly. "What's the sexiest thing Nath has done?"

"Lick ice-cream off of me." she whispered quietly, hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment while we all laughed.

Eventually, Kim and Chyna started to fall asleep while Rosalya was doing the final sketches for Chyna's wedding dress. I had my laptop, typing away when a thought occurred to me.

Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, I started to scribble away.

_When I was just a little girl,_

_My mama used to tuck me into bed,_

_And she'd read me a story._

_It always was about a princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her_

_And end up with the glory._

_I'd lie in bed_

_And think about_

_The person that I wanted to be,_

_Then one day I realized_

_The fairy tale life wasn't for me._

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)_

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On I will survive_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else._

_I'd rather rescue myself._

_Someday I'm gonna find Someone_

_Who wants my soul, heart and mind_

_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_

_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am_

_Don't need nobody taking care of me_

_(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me_

_when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

_I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)_

_I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)_

_My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me._

_So I'm gonna set me free._

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free._

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On I will survive_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free._

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On I will survive_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else._

_I'd rather rescue myself._

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free._

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On I will survive_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else._

_I'd rather rescue myself._

Rosalya looked over my shoulder at my finished work and smiled. "Is that for your English assignment that Alexy was telling me about?"

I nodded. "Something I want to teach my little girl one day….or yours. Whichever comes first."

"How do you know it's gonna be a girl? Leigh's making a bet for a boy." She pointed out and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's bet on it."

* * *

**Yes it's short, I know. I'm honestly tired of dragging this out so My Little Rebel: Ready Or Not will end in three more chapters. Then I will be moving onto My Little Victorian in the My Little series. To answer some of your questions that you guys have been PMing me about:**

**1. Yes I will do a Transformers fanfic, but when that'll be I can't say since I have no idea either.**

**2. There are six books in total in the My Little series and they are in order: My Little Rebel (Castiel), My Little President (Nathaniel), My Little Rebel: Ready Or Not (Still Castiel), My Little Victorian (Lysander), My Little Soldier (Kentin) and finally My Little Game Boy (Armin).**

**3. No I will _not_ be doing a sequel to My Little President. Nathaniel pissed me off when writing it :(**

**4. Yes you can use Adrianne, Chyna, Elaine, Gabriella (My Little Game Boy) or Irena (My Little Soldier) in any fanfics or fanart. Just make sure you send them to me :)**

**5. My Little Victorian, My Little Soldier and My Little Game Boy will have _nothing _to do with Rebel or President and yes they will be following the gameline.**

**6. Yes Adrianne, Chyna and Elaine are the 'Main Trio' since they are with the main three guys :)**

**So there you have it, everythings mainly been answered. Enjoy :) Oh and If any of you love Young Justice (like I do) then there is a fanfic I've written called Call Upon A Mocking Bird so go check that out!**


	19. Chapter 16 - Enchanted

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Enchanted**

I hummed to myself quietly, moving my hips from side to side as I washed the dishes in the hot water. It needless to say, I was in a happy mood.

"You're not playing fair." Castiel grumbled from the couch and I glanced over my shoulder, watching his eyes narrowing at me.

I frowned in confusion. "I'm doing the dishes. There's nothing fair about it." I told him, pulling out the water after I placed the last glass plate on the rack. Quickly drying my hands, I walked over to the couch and when I was in arms reach of him, Castiel grabbed my arm and pulled me down until I was in his lap.

"Castiel." I complained, moving to sit up when he grabbed the back of my neck, crushing his lips against mine. I was taken aback by the sudden display of affection and was about to object, but then he bit my bottom lip. I had lost the battle.

I entwined my fingers in his hair, straddling his hips as his wandered down my back, tracing a line down my spine and sending shovers down it. I pulled back slightly, catching my breath and looking at Castiel in the eye.

"What…was that about?" I asked curiously, tracing my thumb below his jaw.

"That little dance you did in the kitchen." Was all he had to say before I got the picture? Blushing, I cleared my throat and tried to regain as much dignity as I could muster, get off of him and glancing at the time on the clock above the television.

"You've got a lecture with your grandmother tomorrow," I reminded him, grabbing his hand and helping him up. "She's going to be pissed and blame me if you snore during the Trojan War part."

He rolled his eyes, snatching his hand away and wobbling towards the bedroom, muttering things under his breath. I just smiled to myself, following him.

Castiel was already changed by the time I walked in, crawling into bed and mindful of his leg cast. He held out the blanket, waiting for me to join him as I quickly changed into my white silk pants with a matching singlet that had a sleeping star in the middle.

"It's cold." I muttered, snuggling into the bed as Castiel pulled my back to his chest, in a spooning position. As Castiel got comfortable, placing his head on my shoulder, I glanced at the golden ring on my finger. Alexy had found it and decided to give it to me as an early Christmas present. Now after what happened on Halloween, I was a _little _suspicious of random rings, especially since the red pearls gave off a soft glow. Alexy thought it had batteries in them.

_Just go to sleep, you have your parents coming tomorrow with Castiel's…_I yawned, my eyelids feeling heavy as I shut them, drifting of into a small slumber.

* * *

I was jolted awake as the ring tightened on my finger, crying out in pain and effectively waking Castiel up.

"What's wrong?" he murmured; his voice thick with sleep as he sat up.

"I can't get the ring off!" I whispered loudly, trying to pull it off but the ring just got tighter. Castiel reached over, trying to pull until I whimpered in pain. He growled, running a hand through his hair and cursing Alexy slightly.

All of a sudden, the window threw open, allowing a cold gust of air to crash in along with a small girl with pointy ear, light pink hair in two plaits riding on a small…._reindeer?_

"Oh! I'm so glad to have finally found it!" she exclaimed in excitement, her eyes gazing at the ring on my finger. "I've been travelling the world for hours looking for that ring."

Castiel pulled me closer to him as we both just stared at her, jaws dropped while Nix and Demon barged in, growling and barking at the intruder. Tiger ran in, jumped on the bed and stood in front of us, hissing at the girl.

I snapped out of my shock. "Demon! Nix! Both of you down!" I ordered, getting out of bed despite Castiel's protests and whistled. The dogs turned away from the small girl and sat in front of me, their tails wagging.

She looked relieved. "Thank you so much, dogs are scary," she shivered at an unpleasant memory before beaming again. "I'm Tije, an elf from the North Pole."

Castiel snorted. "Yeah and I'm Shaggy and that's Scooby." He said sarcastically, pointing to Demon.

"Castiel," I gave him a warning look before turning back to her. "Sorry about our dogs, I'm Adrianne and that's Castiel." I introduced us and she frowned slightly.

"Humans have such weird names." She commented and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

_Says the girl named Tije, _I thought with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Anyway, I need that ring to give to my sick friend." She explained and I bit my bottom lip.

"Uh…that's gonna be a problem. I can't get it off and every time I try it just tightens." I told her and her face fell slightly before beaming again. With the look in her eye, I had a bad feeling about it.

"Then come with me to the North Pole!" she announced, snapping her fingers and some kind of white mist surrounded Castiel and I, lifting us into the air and out the window.

"What the fuck!" Castiel shouted as we were flown a thousand miles per minute in the air. I was freaking out, looking over and reaching my hand out to Castiel. He reached out and just as our fingers touched, the mist disappeared from our bodies.

With a scream, we fell into the snow below without warning. Immediately, I stood up, shivering my ass off while Castiel groaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, helping him up and having him lean on me for balance. He was rubbing his head and gave me an amused look.

"Why do you always have random things happen to you?" he asked, recalling what I told him about what happened to me on Halloween when we were seventeen.

"I don't ask for it!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest and looking around for Tije. "If Tije doesn't find us, we'll freeze to death."

"Instead of standing here then like dumbasses, we can go find shelter." He raised an eyebrow as I rolled my eyes, walking along until I saw some kind of barn in the distance. Castiel was muttering things under his breath, my guess curses for Tije as we walked closer and I opened the door.

Immediately, warm air hit us and we both quickly walked in, closing the door behind us. Castiel sniffed as I looked around, finding Christmas lights up on the roof, a collar rack and some brushes and hay.

"Smells like hunter's paradise in here." Castiel smirked at me and I playfully hit his arm, looking ahead and finding pens full of reindeers.

"Oh my god," I whispered in shock, hesitantly walking over and holding out my hand to the pen marked _Comet and Cupid_. The male one sniffed at my hand before nudging at it. I squealed quietly in delight, patting it just as Tije came flying in again.

"There you two are!" she huffed, throwing clothes at us. "Wear these elf outfits; they keep the cold off of you."

Castiel and I exchanged a look before finding an empty stall and getting changed. As soon as the wool touched my skin, I was instantly warm. When I was changed, I checked on Castiel and laughed. His outfit was exactly like mine but a male version, meaning bigger reindeer horns on his beanie.

"I have to take a photo of this for your Mom." I giggled and he shot me a warning look as Tije nodded in approval.

"Adrianne! Show the ring to Rudolf!" she urged, grabbing my sleeve and pulling me with her towards a stall with a red nose reindeer, laying down on his stomach with a sad expression on his face.

Biting my bottom lip, I knelt down and showed him the ring. Rudolf glanced at it before going back and moping. Tije growled in frustration, seeming annoyed by the lack of excitement from Rudolf.

"Care to explain what's going on midget?" Castiel asked, leaning against the wooden pillar in Rudolf's pen

Tije glared at him. "I'm not a midget! I'm an elf!" she shouted, her small arms flying in anger but it just looked adorable. I held back my giggles and giving Castiel I look to which he shrugged at.

"What Castiel is _trying_ to say," I looked at Tije who was glaring at Castiel. "Why did you bring us here?"

Tije turned away from Castiel, focusing on me. "Rudolf's been sad lately and I thought making him that ring would cheer him up. Can you help me?"

Castiel looked like he was about to object when I looked at him. He closed his eyes with a tired sigh. "Fine but you owe me."

I beamed, standing up and kissing his cheek before turning to Tije.

"What's Rudolf's favourite food? Nix often pouts because he hasn't eaten." I explained and she thought about it before snapping her fingers.

"He _loves _gingerbread men." She answered and I nodded before turning to Castiel.

"You're staying here," I told him and when he opened his mouth to object, I held a hand against his chest. "I can't have you stumbling around in the snow on your leg. Please…."

He sighed, kissing my forehead. "Fine, I babysit the depressed deer."

I smiled and lightly kissed his lips before stepping away and going off to find some gingerbread men in the storage room. I found a small golden tin box and the smell of ginger and cinnamon confirmed that they were in there.

As I walked over towards Rudolf, the other reindeers went crazy at the smell. Smiling, I fed them quickly before finding Castiel leaning against Rudolf on the floor, arms crossed over his chest.

"Rudolf, I have your favourite food." I cooed, holding a biscuit out but he barely looked at it. Tije had a worried look on her face and I sighed, placing them down.

"Give him a groom," Castiel offered. "Tiger and Demon get moody when their fur is dirty."

I shrugged, getting up again and heading back to the storage room. I found a brush, a towel and a bucket with warm water in it. Carrying it all back, Castiel and I gave him a good grooming.

"You look so much better; you'll get all the female reindeer now." I commented and his nose glowed a bit before dimming back. Castiel and I looked at each other as he reached over and kissed me. I was taken aback but when I saw the nose glowing again, I had an idea what he was testing.

"So he's just lonely?" Tije asked, confused when Castiel pulled back. I nodded and she frowned a bit. "Then we'll have to catch a female reindeer."

"How?" I asked, I wasn't an expert of animals and I wasn't ever going to be one.

"The ring has some of Rudolf's blood in there," she answered. "If you keep wearing it, Rudolf's soul mate should appear."

That was reassuring.

So here I was, standing in the snow, gazing at the ring from far away from the barn. Castiel's suggestion of placing an add didn't seem so stupid now…

I shook my head when something nudged my back. I let out a surprised yelp, spinning around and finding a beautiful, golden blonde furred reindeer. She was looking at me, sniffing and turning her gaze to my hand. Slowly, a wide grin covered my face as I reached out to pat her, which she returned.

"Aren't you a beauty," I whispered, running my hand behind her ear and scratching it. "Come on, I have someone who wants to meet you."

Taking the lead, I walked back to the barn only to pause and look at the collars. Obviously she'd have to have a collar, but only three stood out: pink, gold and white.

_Pink is stupid, white will just get lost in her fur…gold it is then, _I decided, grabbing the golden collar and clipping it around her neck. "Goldy is a weird name, but given your fur, it suits you."

Goldy nuzzled my hand even more at the announcement of her name and I beamed, patting her back and leading her to Rudolf and the others.

"Rudolf~! Guess who I've brought~!" I sang, Goldy coming into view. Instantly, Rudolf stood up, his nose shining brighter as he walked over to her and nuzzled her nose. Goldy returned the gesture, letting out a happy sound as I helped Castiel up off of the ground.

"You were right! Look how happy Rudolf is!" Tije exclaimed excitedly, her eyes twinkling at the love shown by the two reindeers. Tije turned away from them and smiled happily at the two of us. "Thank you two so much! I have the perfect gifts for the two of you!"

I frowned as she snapped her fingers and white mist covered us. I closed my eyes so I didn't get anything in my eye as the mist disappeared and I gasped in surprised upon opening them again.

A beautiful golden gown was on my body, with golden Greek sandals underneath. My hair was out and curled, golden glitter in it making it sparkle.

"Castiel—" I broke off when I saw him wearing a black suit with the jacket ends long. Golden lining running across it as his hair was tied back into a small ponytail.

Castiel looked up and saw what I was wearing, his eyes widened in surprise. I blushed slightly, taking his hand into my own and kissing his cheek. Surprinsgly, I wasn't cold at all, maybe it was the magic.

"Come on, there's going to be a beautiful festival down at the frozen lake with the other elves!" Tije declared, more mist surrounding us and carrying the two of us out of the barn and onto a giant frozen lake. In the trees around it, were sparkling white lights, more elves dressed up. Some even dancing on the ice as Tije carefully place onto it.

I stared in awe as Castiel wrapped a warm arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Looking over, I saw him smirking at my amazement before placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Weird shit always happens with you," he smirked, lightly moving his foot so was danced slowly in a circle. "Merry Christmas Adrianne."

I smiled. "Merry Christmas Castiel."

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, I've got like five more assignments to finish and then going for my P's, Exams as soon as Term 3 starts...I'm a _little _stressed. Oh, and tomorrow I have to go to school ON A SUNDAY! For rehearsals on my Drama exam coming up on Wednesday. Locked in there from 10 am till 4pm. Yeah, it's not like I had anything else better to do on a Sunday. Thanks Chris... **


	20. Chapter 17 & Epilogue

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Don't Think! Feel!**

The boys were out having their Buck's Night for Nathaniel as Rosalya dragged me away from my computer and out for an All Day Hen's Night for a nervous Chyna. Not that I'm complaining with a free trip to the spa.

Kim sighed in pleasure, a hand over her slightly bloated stomach as she sat back in the steam room with the rest of us. Chyna was leaning her head against Rosalya's shoulder as I crossed my legs, sitting on the seat.

"_This _was a good idea Rosa," Kim hummed, taking a sip of her water. "You get brownie points from me."

Rosalya chuckled. "I thought the bride here could use a little _relaxing_ before the wedding."

"But to pull us away from our jobs." I muttered half-heartedly, sharing the same look with Chyna, both of us desperate to be doing our jobs.

Kim snorted. "Relax would you? I'm sure you can write it another day." She waved it off and I rolled my eyes before standing up.

"I'm going to the spa." I announced, walking past them and opening the door. The air hit me, kissing my cheeks from the change of the hot steam. I closed the door and carefully walked over to the empty spa. Since we were all wearing out bikinis, I slipped in without much effort.

The warm bubbles tingled at my spine, a satisfied sigh escaping my lips. I allowed my mind to wander a bit, even day-dreaming of my own wedding. A beautiful white dress, Castiel in a suit…looking so handsome…

I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts and just laid my head back. _It's way too early to think about those things, besides…Castiel hasn't made it clear…_

Chyna soon joined me, her face looking slightly flushed from the steam and smiled as she sat down. I smiled back, looking past her to see if Kim or Rosalya followed her but it was just the two of us.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" I asked her and Chyna nodded. "Don't be, all you're doing is just dressing up, saying a few words of commitment and making out in front of a priest."

Chyna giggled at my description. "True, but the idea of walking down the aisle is still new to me," she glanced at her hands that were on her lap in the water. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Nat, I guess I'm just worried about the baggage he'll get."

I frowned. "Are you kidding me? Nathaniel's acting like a kid trapped in a candy store. He _loves _work and having a woman take charge is refreshing for him."

A small, amused smile played on the bluenette's lips, her brown eyes twinkling with a warm glow. "Funny how you and Kim say the same thing."

I shrugged my shoulders, whistling the tune to 'Don't Think! Feel!' by Idoling. Chyna, recognising the tune, beamed and started to softly sing the words.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, I sat up immediately as Chyna walked in with Rosalya and Kim trailing behind her. My breath caught in my throat at the sight.

Chyna, dressed in a white silk wedding gown with long sleeves that hugged her arm, beamed at the sight of me. Her hair was curled, pearl earrings and a matching necklace around her neck and simple make up on.

"Something new," Rosalya pointed to the dress. "Something old," she pointed to the earrings and pearl necklace. "Something borrowed," pointing to the white veil that hung on Chyna's head. "And finally, something blue." She re-curled a strand of Chyna's hair with her finger.

"Wow, Nat's a lucky man." I let out a long wolf whistle before smiling at her. The air of giddiness was infectious as Rosalya made sure the bride maid's dress on me was right before turning to her own.

Kim, Rosalya and I were all wearing the same, light blue silk, strapless dresses that were plain. I had my hair straightened with two ends pulled back just as there was a knock at the door and Chyna's elder brother Sebastian came in.

His eyes softened at the sight of his younger sister and quickly pulled her into a hug. "You look beautiful Chy."

Kim snorted. "I'm starting to think Nat's gonna faint at the alter with one look at her."

"Kim!" Chyna complained, the dark skinned woman just grinning in return. "Is everything set?"

Sebastian nodded, linking his arm with Chyna's. "All we need now is the bride and her maids."

Chyna followed him, with us trailing behind as he led us downstairs, into the entrance of the church. Standing near the entrance was a couple of bodyguards, something that set me on edge. Kim and Rosalya were used to it by now, ignoring them as Chyna's father came and kissed his daughter's forehead and whispered things to her.

Chyna's eyes were slightly wet with tears, Rosalya threatening Mr Leo if he made her cry and ruin the make-up he was going to be sorry. Chyna laughed at Rosalya's attempt to be stern before taking a deep breath.

"Relax," Kim reassured her, putting a warm hand on Chyna's shoulder. "You're just seeing Nat in a monkey suit, nothing unusual."

Chyna nodded, swallowing and letting out a shaky breath. Biting my bottom lip, I walked over and quickly took my hands into her. Chyna frowned in questioning as I opened my mouth.

"Daijobu," I told her and that one simple word relaxed her. Chyna nodded at Sebastian who slipped out of the room and into the church where everyone else was as we took our places. I was in the middle between Kim and Rosalya just as the doors opened.

* * *

I barely remembered the ceremony, just that Chyna cried while kissing Nathaniel after they whispered sweet words to each other. Castiel looked hot in a suit, Lysander looked like his mind had wandered and Kim was cranky for being on her swollen ankles.

I was sitting out in the garden, on a marble bench and staring at the night sky. I had long stolen Castiel's jacket since I was cold and he didn't like the idea of other men looking at me. It became too crowded the reception hall for my liking so I had opted to sit outside.

"There you are," Castiel's voice drew my attention away from the stars as he walked over and sat next to me. Automatically, I leaned against his shoulder as his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "You ladies have fun yesterday?"

I nodded and smirked at him. "You got Nathaniel smashed didn't you?" I guessed and when he smirked, I knew I was correct.

"A nice collection on my phone, he'll thank me one day." He chuckled as a small breeze blew past. I shivered slightly, feeling a little cold and Castiel moved so I was sitting on his lap, my back against his chest.

"This probably is the best day in Chyna's life," I commented, looking up at the stars again. "She was so happy after Nat's vows."

"Cry?"

I nodded and Castiel left a small kiss on my shoulder, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist. "Now I have to beat him."

I frowned, thinking over his words carefully when it clicked. I looked at him, eyes widened in wonder and Castiel smirked. "Don't get your hopes up, I ain't proposing yet."

"One day though?"

"One day."

_Only our hearts know where our destination lies, _

_No matter when, don't think, feel!_

* * *

**Epilogue**

_What is love? Some say it's the very thing that makes us human. Others claim that is nothing but mankind's weakness. Few wave it off, that love had nothing to do with the reproduction of the human race. _

_So what was love? How do we know when we experience it?_

"Mom! Lilly touched my stuff again!"

Adrianne sighed to herself, spinning on her chair to face the anger in the eyes of a ten year old girl with black hair and green eyes. Her tiny hands were on her hips just as an identical looking girl came in.

"Lilly stop touching your sister's things. If you need to borrow something then ask her," Adrianne told her firmly before looking at the other. "Rose don't be dramatic."

Both pouted. "But Mom!"

Adrianne gave them both a sharp look and they closed their mouths just as a high pitched cry came from the nursery. Closing her laptop, Adrianne stood up and walked into the blue room, heading straight to the cot just as the crying stopped.

"Honestly Connor, you're just as bad as your Dad. Both of you cry for attention." Adrianne mused, picking up the eight month old baby and held him her arms. His grey-brown eyes looked at her in interest, tuffs of black hair on his slightly bald head.

"Stop telling him that," Castiel smirked from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Adrianne rolled her eyes, bouncing on the ball of her heels. "How have they been?"

Adrianne scowled. "Restless, I didn't even get halfway through the chapter."

Castiel reached out and grabbed a sleeping Connor out of her arms. "The girls are waiting in the car, I'll go strap him in." he informed her before walking out of the room. Adrianne sighed quietly for a moment, rubbing the bridge between her eyes before joining her husband and kids.

* * *

"Cas! Adrianne! Over here!" Rosalya called, waving us other just as Rose and Lilly ran ahead. I carried Connor on my hip as we walked towards the massive picnic basket. Rosalya smiled and cooed at Connor, a hand over her swollen belly as Leigh sat next to her, watching his son play in the distance.

"Where are Nat and the others?" I asked, sitting Connor in my lap as he sucked on his dummy, eyes wandering around the park in Sweet Amoris.

"Here," Kim called, Armin not far behind her as Robin and Ezio walked beside their Mom, their tanned skins glowing in the afternoon sun. "Go play with the others."

Both boys nodded obediently and ran off to play with the kids just as Danielle and Angelo, Chyna and Nathaniel's kids, joined them as well. Chyna and Nathaniel smiled, sitting down and we all began talking.

"Dad! Dad!" Lilly and Rosa called. "Come play Monster with us!"

Castiel kissed my forehead and smirked, getting up along with Nathaniel and Armin and chased the kids around. You could hear their sequels and laughter, trying to get away.

"How's Lys?" I asked curiously and Rosalya smiled.

"Still in Italy with his tour, his music career is still skyrocketing since his debut song." She explained and I smirked, knowing it was my book that helped inspire him to become the famous singer he is today.

"So much has changed," Kim whistled in surprise. "All of us getting knocked up and married. Who would've thought?"

Armin shrugged his shoulders. "Armin and James are still on their honeymoon in Sweden."

I smiled. "Still complaining about the cold?" I guessed and he nodded.

"I bet James can warm him up." Rosalya winked and we laughed, Armin blushing at the idea of what his brother was doing and coughed slightly. I watched Castiel lift up Lilly, growling and pretending to eat her as she squealed.

"So much had changed." I murmured to myself.

* * *

I felt someone shake my shoulders in an attempt to wake me up but I groaned, snuggling my head deeper into my desk. With a sigh, I was lifted up and carried bridal style towards the bedroom. I opened my eyes lightly to find a tired Castiel just as he placed me onto the bed and joined me.

I scooted closer to him, feeling his body warmth and kissing his collarbone slightly. "I love you." I whispered and felt him kiss my forehead.

"I love you too…stop sleeping at your desk though."

I smirked. "I make no promises…"

* * *

**After a long, and (very) tiring journery, Adrianne Archer's (er... Jones now) has finally come to an end. Thanks for those who have stuck with me through this long path and supporting me.**

**I shall be taking a week off and getting ready for My Little Victorian and enjoying my two week break before diving into exam (ugh...)**

**See you all later my lovely Candies...**

**Sincerely****, Tileah Dobson a.k.a MysteriousMew**


End file.
